EL Principe y yo
by Sam245
Summary: COMPLETAJames es el príncipe heredero al trono de Inglaterra.Lily es una chica de Wisconsin,obsecionada con el estudio ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan? ¿Lily perdonara a James cuando se entere de TODA la verdad? BASADO EN LA PELI CON EL MISMO NOMBRE
1. Default Chapter

_El príncipe y yo._

_1.- Vidas paralelas._

_**Manitowoc, Wisconsin 9:10 AM**_

¡Sorpresa- gritaron el doctor y la enfermera mientras entraban al consultorio, en donde se encontraba una joven de unos 20 años, aproximadamente, alta, esbelta, con unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos, y una cabellera roja que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, esta joven se llamaba Liliana Evans, pero sus amigos le decían Lily.

Gracias por ayudar este verano- decía el doctor mientras le entregaba el pastel- que tengas un gran año en la escuela

No tenían que hacerlo- decía Lily mientras los abrazaba- ya saben que este lo hago por que me gusta, además así me preparo para la carrera

Si- contesto la enfermera- pero no todas las jóvenes de tu edad estarían trabajando, en lugar de disfrutar sus vacaciones- dijo sabiamente- pero anda apagala la vela y recuerda pedir un deseo

_**Manchester, Inglaterra 4:10 PM**_

Era un bello día en la ciudad de Manchester, muchas personas se encontraban tranquilamente paseando por la calle principal o tomando un café, en el exclusivo restaurante "Boinj", pero este hermoso panorama fue interrumpido cuando de repente se escucho como un carro veía demasiado fuerte, al momento en que llegó enfrente del restaurante, se estaciono el coche, de una manera de que la persona que no lo hubiera escuchado en verdad significaba que estaba sorda.

Todos trataron de reclamarle al tipo que venia manejando el BMW, hasta que vieron que la persona que venia manejando era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe James, acompañado con sus 2 inseparables amigos (Sirius Black y Remus Lupin), y de su guardaespaldas (Soren).

¿Qué paso con el Lamborghini- pregunto un joven rubio que se encontraba sentado en el restaurante

Me aburrí de él- dijo James muy naturalmente¿Listo para perder Malfoy?

He ganado grandes premios últimamente, su alteza- dijo presumidamente Malfoy¿Y usted?

Nada

¿Y crees ganarme en la limosina de mami- pregunto Malfoy cínicamente

A decir verdad- dijo James seriamente-m te ganaré en la limosina de mi mami, la cual modifique. Deberías tener miedo, amigo. Mucho miedo.

No tanto como usted cuando mami lo descubra- dijo Soren seriamente a James

JAJAJAJAJA- empezaron a reír todos los que se encontraban en la mesa

No seas aguafiestas Soren- dijo Sirius- James es el mejor y va a ganar

Además-dijo Remus despreocupadamente- no tiene porque preocuparse por su mama, dudo que le diga algo

* * *

Lily iba a regar atrasada al evento más importante de todo el mes, del lugar donde vivía, así que decidió subir a su cuarto a cambiarse lo más rápido que podía, pero desafortunadamente eso no iba a poder ser, ya que su madre empezó a preguntarle

¿Cómo te fue hija?

Estupendo- grito Lily, mientras buscaba su vestido azul- me hicieron una fiesta de despedida, y sabes que fue lo mejor- pregunto Lily emocionada

¿Qué?

Me dejaron suturar a Tray Carlson

¿Qué le pasó?

Llegó con una enorme herida en la frente, trato de cortarse el solo el cabello

Bien hecho hija

¿La hora?

9:50, apurate que se hace tarde

* * *

Corredores- se escuchaba que decía Soren en medio de la calle principal, la cual había sido cerrada para que se pudiera llevar acabo la carrera-Listos, fuera- dijo mientras soltaba un pañuelo blanco

Dos coches BMW (un negro, el cual pertenecía a James, y un amarillo, el cual pertenecía a Malfoy) salieron demasiado rápido, los dos iban muy juntos, hasta que cuando casi llegan a la meta el coche amarrillo dejo de acelerar.

Buena carrera su alteza- dijo Malfoy al momento en que James se bajo del coche para celebrar su victoria con sus amigos

No exactamente como quería ganarla- dijo James mientras estrechaba la mano de Malfoy- habría estado mejor si no hubieras quitado el pie al final

AMIGO ESTUVO GENIAL- gritó Sirius mientras llegó por la espalda para abrazarlo

Le ganaste a este cretino- dijo Remus uniéndoles a la celebración

Felicidades- dijo una muchacha mientras llegaba a besar profundamente a James, mientras los 2 se besaban 2 fotógrafos se encontraban tomándoles fotos.

* * *

Y ya solo quedamos 2- dijo Lily mientras se encontraba en la boda de una de sus mejores amigas

No es tan malo- decía su amiga mientras la abrazaba- ve desde este punto Myriam ya no podrá a salir con nosotros de fiesta en las noches, por que ahora tiene a un esposo que cuidar

No lo se- dijo Lily tristemente mientras veía su amiga besarse con su esposo- se ven muy felices, sabes me acuerdo cuando hablábamos en la primaria, de que cuando saliéramos de esta maldita escuela seguiríamos nuestros sueños. De verdad que tenemos todo un mundo que ver, es increíble que seamos las últimas que no hayamos caído. –

¿Qué tienes- pregunto Lily mientras veía el cambio de cara de su amiga

Toddy y nos comprometimos- dijo mientras le enseñaba a Lily su anillo de compromiso- No me odies por favor

No claro que no- dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a su amiga¿Por qué abría de odiarte?

Gracias- Decía muy feliz

Creo que como soy una única soltera, voy a poder ir a ligar un día de estos- dijo Lily en tono de broma

Esa es una de las ventajas de estar soltera- dijo la amiga de Lily mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

Siempre llega tarde- decía una señora que se encontraba dando vueltas a una sala demasiado grande y elegante

Si- contesto un señor que se encontraba sentado muy cerca de donde se encontraba la señora- pero llegara, tarde pero tiene que llegar

Ok gracias- se escuchaba la voz de James, mientras Sirius le daba unas medallas que se tenia que colocar en el saco

¡James- grito su pequeña hermana al verlo, mientras se dirigía a él para abrazarlo

Hola Ari- dijo mientras le correspondía su abrazo

Sirius, Remus- dijo el señor- creo que será mejor si esperan a James en su cuarto o en cuarto de juegos

Si su Alteza- dijo Sirius solemnemente, mientras que unos toques se empezaron a escuchar

Su Majestedad, El Rey. Su Majestad, La Reina. Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Heredero. Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Arabella- se escuchaba por todo el salón mientras estas 4 personas entraban por la puerta principal

* * *

Llegamos hija- le decía su padre a Lily, mientras se estacionaba enfrente de una gran universidad- Espero verte en el Día de Gracias- dijo mientras Lily se bajaba

Te quiero papa- dijo Lily mientras se bajaba del coche

Adiós hija

Adiós y gracias- dijo mientras entraba a la universidad llena de esperanzas para poder estudiar la carrera que ella quería en el lugar que ella quisiera. Lo que Liliana Evans no sabía era que este año iba a ser muy diferente a todos los años que ha estudiado en esa universidad.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, este es como un prologo, pero me gusto ponerlo como un capitulo formal. Tmb quiero que sepan que esta historia es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no habla nada relacionado con la magia, espero que eso no los moleste, solo que no encontré como relacionarlo.

Quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que me mandaron review en el ultimo capitulo de "La Historia de la Cenicienta", se los agradezco muchísimo. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

De nuestro amor por los hombres adultos y viriles como tú- decía Lily al mesero

A veces quisiera adelantar los siguientes 5 años

James algún día serás el dirigente número 51 de la monarquía más larga en la historia el mundo- le decía su padre a James

Mi madre se pondrá como loca cuando averigüe lo que pasó hoy- le dijo James a Soren- es un sermón que definitivamente no quiero oír.

Si, señor- dijo Soren¿Dónde quiere aclarar la mente esta vez?

"Las chicas de Wisconsin"

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo )


	2. El regreso a clases

_El príncipe y yo._

_2.- El regreso a clases._

HOLA JESS- fue lo primero que dijo Lily al llegar a su dormitorio en la universidad.

LILY- gritó una muchacha que se encontraba colgando un cuadro. Al ver a Lily las dos se abrazaron por mucho tiempo. El nombre de esta muchacha era Jessica Ruits, la mejor amiga de Lily que tenia en el campus. Lily y Jessica eran muy buenas amigas, sin importar que ambas se encontraban estudiando especialización diferentes.

¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Lily después de un gran tiempo de abrazos

Bien- dijo emocionada Jessica- muy emocionada ¿Tu no estas emocionada por haber regresado a clases?

Si- contesto Lily con mucha alegría- pero este año lavaremos los platos cada 3 semanas se necesito o no- dijo Lily divertida al ver la reacción de su amiga- y me refiero a ambas ¿ok?

Si jefa- dijo Jessica divertida- que te parece si vamos al Rat con Stacey y Amanda, para celebrar el inicio de clases

No lo se- dijo Lily dudando un poco

Oye no es una sugerencia, es un hecho- dijo Jessica mientras jalaba a Lily hacía las puerta

* * *

En ese momento del viaje, nosotros líderes y yo estábamos hartos de esos niños ricos y de sus malditas quejas- les contaba Stacey una de las amigas de Lily, mientras entraban a un bar que se encontraba cerca del campus- Una noche en Roma nos fuimos a un bar, y me acosté con un italiano de 45 años

¿45?- pregunto Lily sorprendida por la revelación de su amiga- ¡Vaya!

¡Vaya!- dijo Jessica algo sorprendida- NO, NO VAYA sino QUE ASCO

Bueno- contesto Stacey- era atractivo, como al estilo de Mussolini

Al menos escogiste a un viejo guapo- dijo Amanda, la ultima amiga de Lily que hacía falta por presentar- no a un viejo feo y con arrugas

¿Qué asco Amanda?- dijo Lily muy divertida

Chicas- dijo el mesero y dueño de bar, el cual era muy amigo de las chicas, en especial de Lily, ya que Lily el año anterior había sido empleada de ese bar- ¿De que están hablando?

De nuestro amor por los hombres adultos y viriles como tú- decía Lily al mesero

Un poco más de esto- dijo mientras les ponía en la mesa 4 tarros de cerveza- y creanme que seré el hombre más atractivo de este lugar

Entonces llevate por favor la de Stacey- dijo Jessica divertida

Si por favor- contesto Jessica siguiéndole la broma a su amiga

Lils- dijo el mesero al ver que no entendía de lo que hablaban las chicas- ¿Quieres volver a trabajar aquí?

Claro- contesto alegre Lily

¿Qué tal mañana?

¿El jueves?- pregunto Lily para ver si había alguna posibilidad de tener más días libres

Dije mañana

Mañana entonces

Bien- dijo el dueño alegre- yo invito esta ronda

Gracias- contestaron las 4 al escuchar a su amigo el dueño

No puedo creer que fueras a Europa- dijo Lily tomando un sorbo a su cerveza- A veces quisiera adelantar los próximos 5 años

Odio cuando habla de su plan de vida- dijo Jessica mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos- Me siento tan desorientada

Y que lo digas, estoy en último años- dijo Stacey- y he cambiado de especialidad como 6 veces

Yo ni siquiera tengo una en mente- dijo preocupada Amanda

Para cuando la tengas en tu mente Lils habrá terminado en Johns Hopkins- dijo divertida Jessica

Eso si entró- contestó Lily preocupada

Claro que entraras- dijieron todas al mismo tiempo

No después de este semestre- dijo Lily un poco triste- debo de estudiar a Shakespeare, es un requisito estupido de humanidades.

BASTA- gritó Jessica- la próxima vez que hables de clases o trabajo tendrás que tomar un trago

Es que es Shakespeare es tan inútil- dijo Lily triste

¡ALTO!- grito Jessica, mientras tomaba de la mesa de a lado un pequeño vaso que contenía un liquido cafesoso

Aquí tienes- dijo Jessica mientras le daba el vaso a Lily

NO- dijo Lily al ver el vaso

Sí- dijo Jessica mientras le acercaba el vaso a la boca de Lily

¿Qué es?

Solo bebe- dijo Jessica en un tono de orden, al ver que Lily se tomo el vaso se sintió muy feliz

¡Que asco!- replico Lily después de tomarse el trago- ¡las odios, saben!

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo, para ser más exactos en Inglaterra, el Rey de esta nación se encontraba discutiendo con su hijo, lo cual no era nada extraño en esta familia.

¿Leíste toda la investigación?- pregunto preocupado el Rey a su hijo

Por supuesto- contesto su hijo, el príncipe James, en un tono de aburrimiento total

James algún día serás el dirigente número 51 de la monarquía más larga en la historia el mundo- le decía su padre a James

Si padre estoy consiente- contesto James seriamente, o bueno eso intentaba.

Una monarquía que todavía requiere la participación del rey en el trabajo y en las decisiones del gobierno. Si te pregunto si estas preparado, no es una cuestión de amabilidad

Ya te dije que estoy preparado- dijo James harto por la actitud de su padre

**SU MAJESTAD EL REY Y SU ALTEZA REAL, EL PRÍNCIPE HEREDERO**- se escuchaba una voz que anunciaba a James y a su padre, a la entrada de una sala de conferencias.

Al entrar a la sala James pudo ver a muchos hombres, de los que pudo reconocer al Primer ministro (N/A: es como el presidente), al Secretario de Finanzas, al Encargado de la Seguridad, entre otros.

Bien caballeros comencemos- dijo el Rey después de tomar asiento

Un aumento del 6 es lo menos que el sindicato aceptaría- discutía un señor. Esa era la 3 vez que James escuchaba exactamente lo mismo, ya esta desesperado, _¿Qué no pueden tomar una decisión y así poder acabar todo esto?_, pensaba James mientras se encontraba dibujando un carro de carreras en la primera hoja que tenía, la cual era casualmente el informe que su padre le había dado anteriormente.

Es inaceptable- decía otro señor- escuche si no podemos acordar esto ¿Cómo lograremos unir a los 2 lados, esto es un chantaje

Bien entonces tendremos que tener otras concesiones- dijo el Rey, mientras veía que James estaba coqueteando con la mesera que traía los refrescos, pero ante esta situación no dijo nada.

Nuestro gobierno debe rehusarse a todas las concesiones sindicales a toda costa- dijo el primer señor que había hablado

Agradezco tu pasión- dijo Rey calmadamente- pero te aseguro que lo del plazo es en serio. Sin concesiones harán huelga.

Pero una huelga sería desastrosa para la economía del país- dijo el secretario de finanzas

James, a todos nos interesaría saber tu opinión, respecto a esta situación.

Pero en ese momento James se encontraba muy entretenido dibujando el símbolo de su coche, solo capto hasta que la persona que se encontraba a lado de él, le dio un codazo justo en las costillas, así que reacciono muy rápido

Perdón- dijo James después del golpe que recibió- ¿Cual fue la pregunta?- dijo James mientras trataba de esconder la hoja, pero fue imposible ya que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que no estaba poniendo atención en la junta

Ya veo- dijo el Rey enojado- creo que tienes cosas más importantes que el bienestar de tu propio país

* * *

No se por que mi padre insiste en que vaya- dijo James mientras entraba muy enojado a su cuarto- Siempre he detestado esas reuniones.

Si señor- dijo Soren mientras cogia el saco de James- Tal vez tenga que ver algo el hecho de que algún día será rey de este país.

Ya lo se no me lo tienes que recordar cada vez que puedes- dijo James un poco enojado, mientras se sentaba en el sillón para ver un poco de televisión- Sabes, Soren tienes mucha suerte de no ser yo.

Si quiere cambiar lugar lo haría con mucho gusto- dijo Soren mientras le quietaba los zapatos a James- solo dígame el lugar y la hora, donde quiere que se lleve acabo el intercambio

Mi madre se pondrá como loca cuando averigüe lo que pasó hoy- le dijo James a Soren- es un sermón que definitivamente no quiero oír.

Pero lamentablemente lo tendrá que oír- dijo Soren mientras le pasaba el control remoto a James

Debo salir de Inglaterra Soren- dijo James mientras pasaba los canales- dedo aclarar mi mente

Si, señor- dijo Soren- ¿Dónde quiere aclarar la mente esta vez? Me entere que las pendientes abrirán antes en St. Mortiz. También Monte Carlo abrió otro casino, invertir unos miles de libras siempre ha logrado milagros en usted.

No lo se- dijo James mientras le dejaba en un canal de música, pero de pronto apareció un comercial:

_**-Cuidado con siguiente comercial**_

_**-Aguarda no haya tiempo para eso- se escucho en la tele**_

"_**Durante años, el desesperado Dan ha convencido a mujeres de hacer cosas increíbles- se escuchaba mientras varias chicas se levantaban las blusas- y todo lo ha filmado. Y ahora el desesperado Dan lo lleva al corazón de Norteamérica, con las salvajes chicas universitarias:**_

"_**Las chicas de Wisconsin" – apareció un anuncio promocionándolas**_

_**-Por favor quilate la blusa para nosotros- decía un muchacho a una chava rubia que se encontraba enfrente de él- solo será un momento"**_

James al ver este comercial no tardo en tomar una decisión, sobre el lugar donde iría a aclarar la mente

Soren iremos a Wisconsin.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en el próximo capitulo ya se encontraran James y Lily. Les avisó q como me voy de vacaciones en semana santa (durante 3 deliciosas semanas) voy a subir el 3 capitulo el martes, aunque no prometo contestar los reviews (si es q me llegan), lo tratare pero no lo garantizo. Tmb quiero aprovechar para agradecerles por los 16 reviews q me llegaron, en serio pensé q no iban a llegar tantos.

. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

James por favor- decía su madre enojada mientras le enseñaba una serie de periódicos- tan solo se trata de otra de tus series de escapadas, con tus amigos.

DIGO QUE QUIERO IR Y IRE- gritó James a sus padres desde el otro lado de la habitación- NO NECESITO TU FORTUNO O PERMISO- finalizó mientras azotaba la puerta.

Si lo se- dijo James mientras veía por la ventana- escucha Soren, a partir de este momento no quiero que te dirijas a mi como Príncipe o su Alteza Real, te dirigirás a mi como James.

No soy mesera, no hay menú, y la cocina esta cerrada- dijo Lily viéndolos con una cara de tontos.

Quítate la blusa como las universitarias salvajes- dijo James mientras Lily servía las cervezas- solo un vistazo, nadie nos mira, quitatela por favor.

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**_Rosemary Black:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, MUCHAS GRACIAS ya q fuiste la primera en escribirme. Sobre la historia espero q te guste, y q algún día tengas la oportunidad de ver la película, ya q es muy buena.

**_Sarah Lilian Potter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero q no te haya hecho esperar mucho, tmb espero q te haya gustado este capitulo como el anterior.

**_Kgs:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, sabes es chistoso lo q me comentaste, ya q pensé q me había tardado muchísimo en subir la historia, y por lo q veo no fue demasiado lo q me tarde. Otra cosa q espero es q esta historia te guste como las anteriores, y confió en ti q si no te guste algo me lo hagas saber. Sobre los papeles q tomaran Sirius y Remus van a ser amigos de James, pero inventados por mí )

**_marce:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero q este capitulo te haya gustado mucho, de hecho espero q te guste toda la historia y q la sigas leyendo

**_liz-potter-87:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, por lo q entendí es q estuviste buscando la historia, no te preocupes q la acababa de sacar, espero q te haya gustado este capitulo y q te vaya a gustar toda la historia

**_A.M.M.Alison: _**Hola gracias por escribirme, sobre tu pregunta James no tiene novia digamos q es un poco mujeriego. Tmb espero q con este capitulo vayas viendo más o menos hacía q rumbo va la historia.

**_Miki Matsura_**: Hola gracias por escribirme, sabes me encanta esta pareja, por el hecho de q no se sabe mucho de ella, entonces podemos hacer nuestras versiones. Sobre la película es segura q la encuentres en una tienda de películas ya q tiene tiempo q salió. Espero q te haya gustado este capitulo

**_Cristie:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, gracias por el cumplido me ha hecho sentirme muy bien. Espero q este capitulo te haya gustado, y confió plenamente en ti para q me digas si hay algo q no te guste de la historia o q no te parezca

**_Luciana:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero q te hay gustado mucho este capitulo y q sigas leyendo esta historia por mucho tiempo más.

**_leilawood:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, me mucho gusto oír de ti q te gusto este capitulo, ya que te voy a confesar algo, ME ENCANTA tu historia aunque no tenga la oportunidad de dejarte review me fascina y creeme q estoy esperando el próximo capitulo y me gustaría saber q es lo q estas traduciendo

**_karipotter:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, claro q me acuerdo de ti y sabes me da gusto q por la historia q votaste haya ganado. Tmb espero q esta nueva historia te guste mucho y si no te gusta algo por favor dímelo para poder arreglarlo.

**_JoSeSiTa BLaCK_**: Hola gracias por escribirme, sabes me da mucha risa por como me explicas cuando viste la historia, simplemente no te puedo imaginar, pero tmb me da mucha alegría por q quiere decir q te ha gustado mis anteriores historias, espero q esta historia te gusta al igual q las pasadas.

**_Jasmine McCainer_**: Hola gracias por escribirme, muchas gracias por el cumplido y me da mucha alegría q te hayan gustado mis 2 anteriores historias, pero del mismo modo espero q te guste esta historia.

**_IrEpElIyElOwInXu EvAnS:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, si entendí lo q me dijiste es q no quieres un fic de q Lily sea princesa, pues si es esa tu preocupación, no te preocupes por que ese no es el caso, aquí Lily va a ser una chava común y corriente. Y sabes no he podido leer tu fic pero cuando pueda prometo q lo haré.

**_susiblack:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero q este capitulo te haya gustado al igual q el pasado

**_Josefina:_** Hola gracias por escribirme, el hecho de q no este relacionado con la magia es por q no encontré la forma de relacionar la historia con la magia, pero espero q este pequeño detalle no te moleste.

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo )


	3. La aventura inicia

_El príncipe y yo._

_3.-La aventura inicia._

¿Wisconsin?- dijo la mama de James, cuando este le dijo que tenía pensado ir a estudiar a otra parte del mundo, y de esta forma poder aclarar su mente

Si- dijo James muy decido

¿Por qué ahí hijo?- pregunto el Rey sorprendido por la decisión de su primogénito

Por que no he estado mucho tiempo en E.U.A- dijo James lo más sinceramente que pudo, para ver si podía convencer a sus padres de este viaje "_Bueno también son otras cosas, pero si las digo a mi madre le daría un ataque al corazón_" dijo James mientras recordaba el anuncio de la televisión sobre las chicas de Wisconsin- y preferiría ir al corazón del país en donde conocería norteamericanos ordinarios. Además hay una buena universidad con interesantes programas y una amplia variedad de actividades extracurriculares- en el momento en que James había terminado su discurso Soren tosió, tratando así que esconder la risa que le provocaba, por la magnifica mentira que había dicho el Príncipe a sus padres.

Pero es absurdo- replicaba la Reyna enojada

Madre- dijo James mientras la veía directamente a los ojos- esta es una gran oportunidad para encontrarme

James por favor- decía su madre enojada mientras le enseñaba una serie de periódicos- tan solo se trata de otra de tus series de escapadas, con tus amigos, por que inevitablemente terminan poniéndolos en los tabloides, avergonzándonos y obligándolos a regresar al palacio para ocultarlos hasta que nos convenzan de que se tienen que volver a encontrarse

Si piensas que soy una vergüenza madre, desheredame- dijo Jame muy enojado- aparte para que sepas este viaje lo quiero hacer solo, lo que significa, que no llevare a mis amigos

¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo James?- grito enojada la Reyna- aparte lo dice como si ya fuera un hecho ese viaje

DIGO QUE QUIERO IR Y IRE- gritó James a sus padres desde el otro lado de la habitación- NO NECESITO TU FORTUNO O PERMISO- finalizó mientras azotaba la puerta.

Déjalo ir- dijo el Rey cansado por la actitud de su hijo- lo hemos intentado todo y no funciona, francamente es alentador que quiera intentarlo.

Esta bien- dijo la Reyna aunque no estaba muy convencido de la idea, entonces vio a Soren y dijo- Soren, oras con él

Yo su majestad- dijo Soren sorprendido- seguramente hay un cuidador más capacitado- pero al ver la cara de la Reyna Soren decidió que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada y dijo- Arreglare todo para partida.

* * *

Lily se encontraba muy poco, no mejor dicho muy enojada por el hecho de que tenía que tomar una clase que no le gustaba pero nada, y lo peor era que era necesaria para poder entrar en la universidad que ella quería. Así que venía planeando una buena táctica para que no pudiera reprobar esa materia, cuando de repente un coche se le atravesó, lo cual por poco provoca que Lily fuera atropellada.

Dentro de ese coche venía James, el cual se encontraba fascinado por la universidad y por las jóvenes que habitaban en ella

Ahí están todos Soren- dijo James fasicinado por una cuantas muchachas que pasaban cerca del coche, las cuales estaban utilizando una minifalda- miles y miles de jóvenes universitarias, locas embriagándose y quitándose las blusas cada noche.

Si señor, que gusto para nosotros que eso pase en la parte lechera de Norteamérica- dijo Soren un poco molesto por el hecho de estar en E.U.A – tierra de los pacientes potenciales de marcapasos del mundo y recuerde que sus padre esperan que asista a clases

Si lo se- dijo James mientras veía por la ventana- escucha Soren, a partir de este momento no quiero que te dirijas a mi como Príncipe o su Alteza Real, te dirigirás a mi como James, será divertido

Ya lo estoy pasando bien- dijo en tono sarcástico Soren

Estas afligido Soren- dijo James divertido

¿Qué me delato señor?

Pues no lo se- dijo James indiferente- tu expresión nunca cambia ni siquiera sabes sonreír ¿O sí?

Si- dijo Soren- si se sonreír señor.

* * *

Aquí es Soren- dijo James mientras señalaba una puerta con el numero 429

Santo cielo- dijo Soren al entrar y ver el pequeño y desordenado dormitorio- creía que se tendría que cometer un crimen antes de vivir en un lugar así.

No esta tan mal- Dijo James mientras miraba la habitación- me gusta, incluso te dejare elegir la cama

Así ¿Qué colchón manchado debo elegir?- dijo Soren en un tono sarcástico, al momento en que dijo eso entro al cuarto un muchacho más o menos de la edad de James y dijo

¿Ustedes son los nuevos? Soy Scotty, algunas cosas que deben saber es que toda mi comida esta etiquetada así que sabré si comen algo, soy alérgico a los lácteos, mariscos, carne roja, melón, nueces y kivi. Así que no traigan nada de eso por aquí, ahh ni se acerquen al XBOX si lo toman los cegare con mi rayo láser.

* * *

Junto a la Universidad se encuentra un bar el cual es muy visitado por los estudiantes, así que James y Soren decidieron ir a celebrar el hecho de que estuvieran en E.U.A

Llegamos, esta es la universidad real de la que hablaba- dijo James fascinado por el ambiente que había en ese lugar- aquí solo somos 2 universitarios más.

Por supuesto señor- dijo Soren- ya quiero animar a los del quipo de fútbol, cuando se enfrenten a los Gophers, los odiados rivales que aparentemente vienen de un lugar llamado Minnessota

Al decir el nombre el Minnessota fue como si se hubiera dicho un nombre prohibido, ya que muy muchacho que se encontraba atrás de Soren, lo agarro del brazo y grito

¡MINNESSOTA APESTA¡WISCONSIN GANARA!- para esa frase la respuesta fue casi inmediata, ya que muchos empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, ya que después de que todos lo jóvenes se calmaron, James y Soren encontraron una mesa sola, así que decidieron ocuparla. Antes de sentarse Soren le ayudo a James a quitarse su saco y lo colgó detrás de la silla. Al momento en que Soren se sentó levanto la mano para que alguien fuera a atenderlos, pero James dijo

No, espera. Quiero hacerlo yo- James volteo a ver el restaurante y rápidamente encontró a una muchacha más o menos de su edad, con cabello rojo, la cual parecía ser una mesera, así que le dijo- Mesera podemos ver el menú por favor

No soy mesera, no hay menú, y la cocina esta cerrada- dijo Lily viéndolos con una cara de tontos.

Entonces que puedo ofrecernos- dijo James, el cual estaba fascinado con los ojos de esa muchacha

Les ofreceré cerveza y panecillos mi buen amigo- dijo Lily un poco extrañada por la actitud del joven- búsqueme en el bar- finalizó mientras se iba hacía el bar.

Iré a la barra, señor- dijo Soren mientras se paraba

Sí- dijo James- pide una de estas- dijo mientras señalaba un tarro de cerveza

Después de unas cuantas cervezas James empezó a sentirse un poco mareado

¿Quiero otra señor?- pregunto Soren al ver que ya se había terminado su tarro

Sí- dijo James- Pero yo iré

Muchas gracias señor- dijo Soren mientras le daba dinero a James

Hola de nuevo- dijo James al ver a Lily en la barra

Hola- dijo Lily indiferente-¿Qué puedo servirte?

Esperaba que me pudieras recomendar algo mejor de lo que bebimos

Pues para un paladar tan delicado como el suyo- dijo Lily- le recomiendo la Leinenkugels puede sentir el sabor por los 10 centavos extras

Ok- dijo James- que sean 2

Mientras Lily estaba sirviendo las cervezas, James dijo- Si estuviéramos en Alemania, ahora estuviéramos bajo tierra

¿Qué?- dijo Lily extrañada

Rathskeller significa sótano- dijo James en tono se sabio

Entiendo- dijo Lily dándole el avionazo a James

Debería haber hecho algo mejor que coquetear en alemán- dijo James en tono de broma

Si tal vez

No es un idioma muy atractivo ¿o sí?- dijo James mientras trataba de mantener una conversación

No- dijo Lily riéndose

Soy James

Lily

Lily- dijo James en tono bajo- tú te quitarías la blusa por favor

¿Qué?- dijo Lily enojada

Quítate la blusa como las universitarias salvajes- dijo James mientras Lily servía las cervezas- solo un vistazo, nadie nos mira, quitatela por favor.

Lily al escuchar las tonterías que decía James no tuvo más remedió que agarrar la manguera de agua y mojar a James, cosa que era como una señal para sacar a ese cliente del bar. Ante este gesto llegaron los guardias del bar y le dijieron a James

Váyase de aquí- dijo el guardia mientras empujaba a James

No pasa nada caballeros- dijo Soren al momento que se acercaba para ver que era lo q sucedía

Tu también- dijo el guardia- váyanse ambos.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les quiero pedir perdón por que en este capitulo no voy a poder responder los reviews, como les dije anteriormente, es xq me voy de vacaciones. Prometo contestarlos en el próximo capitulo (q va a ser dentro de 1 mes aproximadamente, así q espero q me puedan esperar), tmb espero q les haya gustado el rumbo q esta tomando la historia y si no les gusta me encantaría q me lo dijieran. Mientras les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

Sí esto es cuestión de amantes- dijo el maestro muy enojado- ¿Pondrían salir al pasillo? A resolver sus diferencias

¿Atractivo, por Dios Jess- dijo Lily enojada, mientras trataba de llenar su solicitud para la universidad- es un pesado, citaba a Shakespeare cual duque Shakespearano. Odio a esos farsantes

SI-dijo Lily muy enojada mientras veía a James como se levantaba de la cama- Sabes, se muy bien quien eres- dijo en un tono muy seguro

Lily al ver que era lo que James estaba comiendo le pregunto a Soren- ¿Haces huevos benedictinos en un dormitorio?

Es diferente ser recto que tener razón- dijo Lily un poco ofendida por lo que le dijo James- yo tengo la razón y ¿Puedes ponerte una camisa?- dijo mientras se volteaba para evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo de James

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo )


	4. El chico nuevo

_El príncipe y yo._

_4.-El chico nuevo._

La ciencia es una búsqueda interminable- decía el maestro de laboratorio, el primer día de clases- para quién tenga planeado un futuro en la ciencia es indispensable una mente muy abierta. Por lo pronto en esta clase se calificara de la siguiente manera 40 procedimiento- decía mientras escribía en el pizarrón- 50 laboratorio y 10- pero justo en ese momento entra James con Soren como si estuvieran en su casa-¿Puedo ayudarle?- dijo el maestro muy enojado por que lo habían interrumpido

Sí- dijo James- creo que estoy inscrito en esta clase- dijo mientras le daba un papel al maestro

Bien, señor Potter, a la próxima llegue a las 8:20 o no podrá entrar- dijo molesto mientras le regresaba la hoja, y al ver a Soren dijo- ¿Y usted, le hablo a usted señor- dijo enojado al ver que no le hacía caso

Vengo como oyente- dijo Soren muy seguro

No en esta clase es muy pequeña, siéntese señor Potter- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia el pizarrón- Como iba diciendo antes de esta interrupción el 40 va a ser de procedimientos, el 50 de laboratorio y el 10

Espera afuera- se escuchó que peleaba James con Soren

Sí esto es cuestión de amantes- dijo el maestro muy enojado- ¿Pondrían salir al pasillo? A resolver sus diferencias

Soren vete- dijo James- ¡Vete!- Soren al escuchar esto decidió salirse del salón.

Mil disculpas- dijo James, este por más que buscaba lugar solo había libre a lado de Lily, así que se sentó a lado de ella, claro sin dejar de percibir la cara de disgusto de Lily.

Y 10 asistencia- dijo el maestro- encontrarán una lista frente a ustedes del material y los experimentos que harán- Lily al notar que James no tenía una agarró una y se la aventó – Ahora volteen con la persona junto a ustedes y preséntense- Ni Lily ni James tenían pensado hacerlo por ninguna razón- ¡Felicidades!- dijo el maestro alegre- saludaron a su compañero permanente de laboratorio, y NO HAY CAMBIOS-dijo inmediatamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily y de James.

* * *

Oye- gritaba Lily mientras trataba de alcanzar a James, cuando lo alcanzó le dijo- Dejaste tu lista de material

Ah, sí gracias- dijo James muy quitado de la pena, la vio y se la dio a Soren, como si se tratara una simple publicidad

Oye- dijo Lily al ver lo que hacía con la hoja que le acababa de dar- ¿Cómo te llamas?

James

James bien- dijo Lily enojada- esta clase es muy importante para mi porque quiero entrar a medicina y si vas a ser mi compañero no me arruines las cosas ¿entendido?

Oye- dijo James ofendido- también es importante para mí esta clases, me encanta la química orgánica, por ejemplo acabo de descubrir que mucho alcohol con un organismo carbono, provoca que ese algo diga estupideces. Así que disculpa por la otra noche- dijo James sinceramente- Solo trata de divertirme

Por supuesto que sí- dijo Lily enojada y en un tono sarcástico- Adoro que un borracho me haga sentir como una cualquiera. Gracias- dijo esto mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y después de esto se fue, pero James reacciono y dijo

"He aprendido a arrepentirme del pecado de terco desobediencia, por eso imploro vuestro perdón"- dijo James y al final se inclinó

¿Esta drogado esta vez?- dijo Lily un poco enojada

Es una obra- dijo James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Romeo y Julieta, Shakespeare

Creo que este será un semestre muy largo- dijo Lily- recuerda tu material para la próxima y deja las drogas te están afectando la cabeza- dijo Lily y después se fue. Pero James se quedó extrañado por lo último que había dicho Lily ¿Cómo decía que se drogaba? Cuando nunca lo había hecho él, el que lo hacia era su amigo Sirius.

* * *

Pensarías que después de bañar a alguien con refresco captaría el mensaje de ALEJATE DE MI- le decía Lily a Jess esa misma tarde en su cuarto

Me parece atractivo- dijo Jess después de escuchar las quejas de sus amiga

¿Atractivo, por Dios Jess- dijo Lily enojada, mientras trataba de llenar su solicitud para la universidad- es un pesado, citaba a Shakespeare cual duque Shakespearano. Odio a esos farsantes

O sea- dijo Jess- estas diciendo ¿que no lo llevarías a los estantes?

Primero- dijo Lily- hacerlo en la polvosa y asquerosa biblioteca me parece desagradable y de mal gusto y Segunda: literalmente, dices eso de cualquier chico atractivo

Estas admitiendo que es atractivo- dijo Jess feliz

NO- dijo Lily- solo estoy diciendo lo que tú haces siempre

Por eso- dijo Jess triunfante- tu acabas de decir que yo siempre digo eso de los chicos guapos y dije a James, o sea que piensas que James es atractivo

NO- dijo Lily- tú y tus deducciones, sabes aquí termina la plática, debo concentrarme en mis solicitudes

Ok- dijo Jess, mientras pensaba _Vamos a ver cuando tiempo duras sin hablar de él_.

¿Y que con su raro amigo que siempre andar por ahí?- dijo Lily después de 30 segundos. _Veo que no puedes dejar de pensar en él,_ pensaba su amiga mientras la escuchaba.

* * *

¿Dónde esta?- gritó Lily al momento de entrar al cuarto de James. Soren al verla señala a la cama y Lily ve a un bulto sobre la cama- ¿Sique acostado?

Buenos días señorita ¿Quiere desayunar?- dijo Soren solemnemente

Pasé 2 horas como idiota por que mí compañero de laboratorio no llegó- gritó Lily

¿Era hoy?- preguntó James mientras se quitaba las cobijas de la cabeza, dejando ver su pelo negro desordenado y su pecho desnudo.

SI-dijo Lily muy enojada mientras veía a James como se levantaba de la cama- Sabes, se muy bien quien eres- dijo en un tono muy seguro

¿Lo sabes?- preguntaron extrañados Soren y James muy asustados

Eres un niño rico- dijo Lily muy enojada- que no toma la universidad en serio. Sin carácter, sin metas. Sólo un cretino real

Te equivocas-dijo James mientras Soren se pasaba su desayuno a la cama

A diferencia de los que tienen todo debo ganarme lo que tengo. Es lo bello de la elite académica, la gente sube o baja según su esfuerzo

¿Quieres más holandesa, James?- dijo Soren interrumpiéndolos

No, está muy bueno- dijo James mientras los probaba

Lily al ver que era lo que James estaba comiendo le pregunto a Soren- ¿Haces huevos benedictinos en un dormitorio?

Sí- dijo Soren lo más normal que pudo- solo un típico desayuno estudiantil ¿Nos acompaña?

NO gracias- dijo Lily asombrada, mientras James se bajaba de la cama, pero este solo estaba en boxers

¿Dónde está tu estatua?- dijo James mientras comía

¿Cuál estatua?- preguntó Lily extrañada

Alguien tan recto como tú debe tener una estatua.

Es diferente ser recto que tener razón- dijo Lily un poco ofendida por lo que le dijo James- yo tengo la razón y ¿Puedes ponerte una camisa?- dijo mientras se volteaba para evitar ver el cuerpo desnudo de James

Si serás doctora, acostúmbrate a ver hombres desnudos- dijo James mientras se ponía enfrente de Lily

Deja la clase- dijo Lily como si no la hubiera escuchado

No- dijo James decidido

Entonces más vale que vayas y que estés preparado-dijo Lily enojada mientras se iba del dormitorio

Hablaba en serio ¿no?- dijo James mientras desayunaba

Sí- dijo Soren mientras planchaba los boxers de James- parecía bastante molesta. Aunque no se porque le importa, disfrute los huevos, los compré con lo último de su dinero

Nos queda algo ¿no?- pregunto extrañado James

Lo que trajo se acabó- dijo Soren

Recibiste una especie de cheque ¿no?- pregunto James

No

* * *

Habilidades: polo, esgrima. Idiomas: francés, alemán, holandés, danés y flamenco- dijo el dueño de la cafetería de la escuela

¿Flamenco¿Hay algún país que se llame Flam?- dijo divertido el dueño

JAJAJAJAJAJA- se empezaron a reírse ambos

Mira esta muy bien- dijo el dueño- pero para mí no significa nada. Necesito alguien con experiencia y tú no la tienes

De verdad necesito el trabajo- dijo James desesperado

De hecho muchos estudiantes quieren este trabajo- dijo el dueño

Sabes tengo la mejor recomendación- dijo James alegre

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza, creo que ya les había comentado que me iba a tardar un poco, pero se prolongo esto porque llegando me pusieron exámenes, y después no tuve tiempo y la semana pasada volví a empezar con exámenes, pero pude encontrar el momento de actualizar, y les prometo que esta vez no me voy a tardar tanto. Y como les había dicho en este capitulo les voy a contestar los reviews de los 2 capítulos anteriores. Pero antes, les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

¿Es algún tipo de prueba?- decía Lily desesperada mientras se ponía los guantes para ayudar a James- ¿Te enviaron de J.Hopkins para verme bajo presión, por que sabes no estoy aguantando- dijo Lily mus desesperada mientras sacaba el pavo del mostrador.

Escucha Lily- dijo James parando de limpiar el tapete- tienes razón sobre mis padres en Inglaterra, si tienen dinero. Pero lo que hice fue separarme de ellos

El sábado por la noche, habrá una fiesta en Brenner- dijo James un poco apenado, cosa muy muy rara en él- me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme

Nunca le había gustado alguien que no supiera que es príncipe- dijo Soren seriamente

Que no sea de la realeza no significa que no sea importante- dijo James enojado

Bueno esos son los avances, ahora vamos con los reviews:

**JoSeSiTa BLaCK**: Hola gracias por escribirme los 2 reviews en ambos capitulo, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos 3 y 4, en este capitulo James no es tan bruto como en el pasado con las chicas universitarias jaja, espero tus comentarios.

**Sarah Lilian Potter** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te hayan gustado los 2 capítulos, ahora ya viste que pasó cuando se conocieron, ahora solo falta a ver como se tratan, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**Rosemary Black **Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que estos capítulos te hayan gustado y si no por favor hazme lo saber,

**marce**: Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te hayan gustado ambos capitulo, y perdón por la tardanza. Sabes disfrute mucho más de lo que pensé esas vacaciones, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**kurumi-desu:** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado ambos capítulos, creo que con este capitulo la acción ya empezó, pero de hecho se desata en los próximos capítulos, así que espero que leas la historia.

**Miki Matsura** Hola gracias por escribirme los 2 reviews, espero que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos. Perdón por la tardanza, respecto de que me habías comentado en hacer las 2 historias al tiempo, estoy trabajando en eso de hecho, solo te pido un poco de paciencia. Y sobre que no me habías podido mandar review no importa creo que a todos nos pasa, además me conformo con que la lean. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**Josefina**: Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, tome muy en cuenta lo que me comentaste y creo que en este capitulo James ya no es tan bruto, como que esta más centrado, pero si sigues pensando que anda algo mal te ruego que me lo digas.

**Luciana **: Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que este capitulo te hay gustado mucho, James digamos que un poco idiota al pedirle eso a Lily y como dices tu justamente a ella, pero ni modo, espero tus comentarios sobre el capitulo.

**susiblack**: Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y que sigas leyendo la historia, espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**salila:** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza. Y muchas gracias por decir que te gusta el fic, y sabes estoy de acuerdo con que Lily le debería dar una bofetadota a James, pero solo por lo de la blusa jajaja, espero tus comentarios.

**Cristie:** Hola gracias por escribirme los 2 reviews, espero que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos, James a veces es un payaso pero así lo quiero jajaja,espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me sigas mandando tu opinión que para mi es muy importante.

**karipotter**: Hola gracias por escribirme los 2 reviews, perdón por la tardanza pero no pude evitarlo, pero regreso por que sino me van a linchar jajaja, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo y que me sigas mandando tus comentarios, ya que los aprecio mucho.

**kari-radcliffe**: Hola gracias por escribirme los 2 reviews, perdón por la tardanza espero que te haya gustado mucho los capítulos, como ya viste la película te quiero pedir que si notas algo que esta quedando feo o algo asi me lo puedas decir para poder arreglarlo, espero poder contar contigo.

**CoNnY-B**: Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que no te hayas enfermado en tu salón, ya me imagino a tus compañeros enfermos y tu tratando de no enfermarte jajaja. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo

**liz-potter-87:** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y que me sigas mandando tus comentarios aunque sean cortitos.

**Daniela Potter:** Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Sabes me siento muy halagada de que leas mis fic cuando normalmente lees otros, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que me digas si algo no te gusta.

**Leila Wood**: Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza, este capitulo creo yo que es largo no muy largo, pero lo es. Espero que esta parte te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios ya que sabes que son importantes para mí.

**irepeliyellowinxuevans**: Hola gracias por escribirme, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Sabes yo entendí que me decías que esperabas que Lily no se hiciera princesa por sorpresa, por eso te dije. Pero sabes me gustaría mucho la idea, espero que la puedas hacer y si lo haces me digas por que me gustaría leerla.

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	5. La mejor recomendacion

_El príncipe y yo._

_5.- La mejor recomendación._

Hola Lily- dijo una muchacha mientras limpiaba el piso de la cafetería

Hola- dijo Lily mientras se abrochaba el delantal, pero al momento de levantar la cabeza le vino a la mente "_Por favor, que esta sea una pesadilla, no puede ser verdad, no por favor_" delante de ella se encontraba James Potter tratando de ponerse unos guantes de plástico. Al verlo Lily fue directamente hacia él.

¿Intentas hacerme la vida miserable?- dijo Lily enojada

No, sólo estoy manejando el delicatessen, por sí acaso uno de mis compañeros decide comer un emparedado- Dijo James con un tono de lo más normal

Stuart- gritó Lily al escuchar la tontería que acaba de decir James- ¿Lo contrataste?- pregunto con cierta incredulidad

Si- dijo muy feliz- Viene muy bien recomendado

¿Por quien?- pregunto Lily muy enojada

Por ti

Antes de que el carácter de Lily saliera a la luz del día, llegó un estudiante, así que James decidió atenderlo antes de que lo mataran.

¿Qué deseas?

Un emparedado de pavo- recibió de contestación James

Lily- dijo Stuart- como estoy ocupado es TU responsabilidad

James tratando de cumplir con su trabajo vio todos los pedazos de carne cruda que había en el mostrador, pero el único problema era que no tenía idea que era pavo y que era lo demás, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue

Parece que por hoy se nos acabó el pavo- dijo James con aire de saber mucho

Amigo- dijo el estudiante un poco extrañado- dentro de ese mostrador hay como 10 cosas de pavo

¿Es algún tipo de prueba?- decía Lily desesperada mientras se ponía los guantes para ayudar a James- ¿Te enviaron de J.Hopkins para verme bajo presión, por que sabes no estoy aguantando- dijo Lily mus desesperada mientras sacaba el pavo del mostrador.

¿Quién se encarga de tallar?- interrumpió James el largo discurso de Lily

¡Usa la rebanadora!- dijo Lily desesperada, y por eso le avienta el pavo a James

¿Qué es eso?- dijo James sorprendido

Ah no- exclamo Lily desesperada, mientras le quitaba el pavo a James y lo llevaba a donde se encontraba la rebanadora

Me usaste como referencia- dijo Lily indignada

Sí- dijo James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- eres la única que conocía. A pesar de lo que creas, necesito el empleo- dijo James sinceramente- No tengo dinero

Pero tienes cocinero personal- dijo Lily en forma sarcástica

No- dijo James asustado- solo es otro estudiante- dijo mientras señalaba a Soren el cual se encontraba tomando un café

¿En serio que estudia?- dijo Lily enojada- ¿Por qué debe ser un estudiante de 30 años? Intenta encendiéndola- dijo esto último con respecto a la rebanadora

Escucha Lily- dijo James - tienes razón sobre mis padres en Inglaterra, si tienen dinero. Pero lo que hice fue separarme de ellos

¡Amigo!- gritó el estudiante que le pidió el emparedado

Un minuto- gritó enojado James- Lily se que aproveche de ti. Solo dame una oportunidad, si causo problemas renuncio

Ok- dijo Lily después de pensarlo por un rato- el primer paso es enseñarte a usar la rebanadora- dijo mientras agarraba la mano de James y la ponía en la parte de arriba de la rebanadora- la mano derecha va en la manija, y desliza la carne despacio atrás y adelante. Si no quieres un emparedado de dedo no pongas la mano cerca de la cuchilla

* * *

Ya en noche mientras se encontraban limpiado y arreglando el bar , una de las meseras dijo:

Lily hoy es tu turno- dijo mientras le daba unas monedas

Bien- dijo Lily alegre, mientras escoge una canción Lily se quitó los zapatos dejándolos cerca del tocadiscos

Al momento en que empieza la canción Lily empieza a bailar, pero de una forma espectacular, de tal forma que James la verla se quedo embobado no podía dejar de verla, ver lo perfecta que era, lo bien que bailaba, lo bella que era, "_Es perfecta_" pensó en un momento dado.

Muchacho necesito que laves los tapetes- dijo Stuart mientras se llevaba unas sillas

Ok- dijo James dirigiéndose a patio

¿De verdad no quiere que lo ayude señor?- pregunto Soren preocupado, al ver al Príncipe de Dinamarca arrodillado lavando un tapete con la ayuda de un manguera

No- dijo James mientras lavaba- estoy bien

Al pasar por ese lugar Lily alcanzó a ver a James lavando los tapetes "_Que lindo se ve_" pensó, pero en ese momento de le ocurrió una idea, pero la tenía que hacer ahora antes de que arrepintiera

Oye- le grito Lily a James- lo hiciste muy bien, para ser tu primer día

No hablas en serio ¿verdad?- dijo James incrédulamente

Bueno- dijo Lily en tono de broma- me refería a derramar cerveza y arruinar las órdenes de todos

Si- dijo James sonriente

No estarás bien- dijo Lily mientras trataba de irse, pero antes James la interrumpió y dijo

El sábado por la noche, habrá una fiesta en Brenner- dijo James un poco apenado, cosa muy muy rara en él- me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme

¿Acompañarte?- pregunto Lily muy sorprendida

Si- dijo James muy seguro- ¿Cómo se dice coloquialmente?- dijo James mientras pensaba- "Hay una pachanga en mi cantón quieres unirte"

Eso fue deprimente- dijo Lily alegre- No vuelvas a hacerlo

Entonces ¿vas?- dijo James alegre

De hecho estaré un poco ocupada- dijo Lily mientras se iba rápidamente

James al escuchar la respuesta de Lily se puso muy triste. Soren después de ver toda esta escena decide ir con el príncipe, para ver como se encontraba, mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba el príncipe dijo- Por Dios

¿Qué?- pregunto algo enojado James

Creo que acaban de rechazarlo señor- dijo Soren un poco apenado

Después de escuchar esas palabras James se quedo pensando por un largo rato y dijo- Creo que nunca me había pasado esto

Nunca le había gustado alguien que no supiera que es príncipe- dijo Soren seriamente. Yo no me enojaría, una relación entre usted y la Señorita Lily no es muy prometedora. Ustedes 2 son de un calibre muy distinto

Que no sea de la realeza no significa que no sea importante- dijo James enojado

El calibre más lato del que hablaba es el de ella- dijo Soren seriamente

¿Qué?- dijo James sorprendido

* * *

_**Inglaterra**_

De verdad necesita descansar su majestad- le decía el doctor al Rey

Es un alivio que no hay sido más grave- dijo Reina un poco más aliviada- ¿Habrá más exámenes?

No estoy seguro- contestó con toda honestidad el doctor

¿Se llevará muchos días?- pregunto la Reina

No- dijo el doctor- estoy seguro que no

Gracias Doctor- dijo el Rey, estas eran sus primeras palabras desde que había llegado el doctor. Ya que estaba tan nervioso como para poder hablar correctamente

¿Te sientes mal papi?- dijo Arabella, la princesa, mientras corría a abrazar a su papa

No hay de que preocuparse querida- dijo la Reina

Si Arabella- dijo el Rey mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija- no debes de preocuparte

Disculpe señor- interrumpió la nana de Arabella- es hora de que su majestad se vaya. Cariño- le dice a Arabella- ¿Qué le gustaría hacer hoy?

Montar a caballo- contesto Arabella con una cara de felicidad

Buena idea- dijo la Nana mientras se la llevaba

El deber llama- dijo el Rey mientras se levanta de su lugar para ir a atender a sus obligaciones

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo se han de pensar ¡Bueno esta que se cree¡Actualiza cuando se le da la gana¡PERO NO, les juro que esta vez no fue mi culpa, tuve que vencer varios conflictos para poder subir este capitulo, PERDON por la tardanza prometo no volverlo a hacer. Bueno cambiando de tema espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ya que a partir de este capitulo la historia se pone cada vez más padre.

Para los que me comentaban que si iba a subir el de "Lo que una bruja quiere" claro que lo voy a subir, de hecho lo voy a empezar a adaptar mañana y al momento en que lo termine lo subo, así no arrepentirme de tener 2 al mismo tiempo. Por que sabes eso va a ser un reto personal, pero no importa, espero que cuando ambas historias estén publicadas las apoyen, por que me hacen muy feliz ver todos mis reviews.

Mil gracias por los 9 Reviews, muchas gracias a:

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs

CoNnY-B

mafe lupin

Lily-cPotter

Luciana

Leilawood

fer-black

Hermy

karipotter

Lamento no poder contestar cada uno de los reviews, pera cada uno de ellos lo leí y los llevo dentro de mí, por que se que hay personas que les gusta esta historia, lo cual me hace inmensamente feliz. Después de todo esto les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

Esta bien- dijo James muy tranquilo- pareció que me estabas pidiendo ayuda

Dile a Beth- empezó James muy serio- que el Príncipe de Dinamarca, era joven y estaba asustado y no se sentía listo para tomar decisiones. Enfrentar esa presión no es fácil- dijo mientras ponía lavar a la lavadora- Bien. Dijiste que "Los Sonetos"

Supongo que significa- dijo Lily pensando su respuesta- que el amor te ciega, y cuando estas enamorado no piensas claramente

¿Quieres pasar el Día de Gracias conmigo y con mi familia?

No, esta vez no

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	6. Ayuda Mutua

_El príncipe y yo._

_6.-Ayuda Mutua._

-Positivo a tonicidad- dijo Lily mientras media un líquido color verdoso

- Señor Potter- dijo el maestro mientras caminaba entre los lugares- ¡Por favor haga algo!

-Si lo siento profesor- dijo James mientras guardaba sus dibujos

-¿Recuerdas el día que citaste "Romeo y Julieta"?- pregunto Lily mientras anotaba unas cifras en una hoja

-Si-contesto extrañado James

-Es curioso- dijo Lily muy natural- porque tomo una clase de Shakespeare y no me quejo, pero están calificándome injustamente, me preguntaba ya que eres…

-Conocedor- termino James

-Si, esperaba que pudieras….

-Ayudarte- dijo James

-No- dijo Lily orgullosamente- no necesito ayuda

-Esta bien- dijo James- pareció que estabas pidiéndome ayuda

-Olvídalo-dijo Lily continuando con el trabajo, pero después de un rato dijo- estaba bien, necesito ayuda

-Te ayudare- dijo James con una sonrisa enorme en la cara- no hay problema, solo que primero yo voy a necesitar ayuda

Ese mismo día James y Lily se encontraban en la lavandería de la escuela

-Vierte el cloro así- dijo Lily mientras podía un chorrito de liquido blanco dentro de la lavadora- y NO LO DERRAMES

-Seguro no puedes creer que nunca haya lavado ropa ¿verdad?- dijo James un poco apenado

-Si- dijo Lily indiferente- es una gran sorpresa

-Esto es muy confuso- dijo James mientras veía un camisa verde- ¿Cómo sabes si va en agua fría o caliente?

-Fría- dijo Lily- es un don, puedes decir que soy el Rain man del lavado-dijo mientras le daba un caja de jabón- bien es mi turno- dijo mientras iba por un libro- Leímos "El Rey Lear" y ahora "Los Sonetos". Sigue "Hamlet" sobre un quejoso príncipe de Inglaterra ¿Qué tiene que ver con la realidad?- preguntó incrédulamente Lily

-Más de lo que crees- dijo divertido James, mientras ponía el jabón en la lavadora

-¿Eres de Inglaterra?- pregunto Lily- ¿Hay príncipes?

-Si, creo que sí- contesto James indiferente

-Beth leyó algo de él- dijo Lily- dice que es un indeciso

Dile a Beth- empezó James muy serio- que el Príncipe de Inglaterra, era joven y estaba asustado y no se sentía listo para tomar decisiones. Enfrentar esa presión no es fácil- dijo mientras ponía lavar a la lavadora- Bien. Dijiste que "Los Sonetos"

Lily al ver que James no quería seguir platicando del príncipe de Inglaterra, decidió darle el libro y mostrarle la parte del soneto, James al verlo lo leyó

-"Ay de mí" ¿Qué ojos ha puesto el amor en mi cabeza que no tiene correspondencia con la visión real? O si la tienen ¿A dónde huyó mi juicio que censura falsamente lo que ellos ven de verdad?- James de leerlo otra vez, pero esta vez en voz baja dijo- Es hermoso

-Es un enredo- dijo Lily sinceramente- No se lo que dice

-Dice- empezó James- que el amor es mágico y hace que la gente se mire, sin prejuicios

-¿Por qué no lo dice así?- pregunto Lily desesperada- ¿Por qué no dicen lo que quieren?

-La gente rara vez lo hace- dijo James sabiamente- la parte interesante es lo que hay bajo la superficie. Por ejemplo la línea 12: "El mismo sol no ve hasta que los cielos estén esclarecidos" ¿Qué te dice eso?

-Que el sol no puede brillar cuando está nublado- dijo Lily desesperadamente

-No- dijo James con calma- eres demasiado literal. No veas sólo la obvio, todas estas palabras tiene múltiples significados y tiene que explorar las posibilidades y elegir. Como la palabra "sol" puede significar el sol o puedes significar luz y luz puede significar conocimiento o razón.

-Podría no tener fin- dijo Lily sorprendida

-Sí- dijo James pensativo- podría ser, pero creo que en este caso significa razón. Y cielo puede referirse a las puertas del cielo o puede ser un estado de ánimo. Como estar feliz o enamorado. Leélo de nuevo abarcando todas las posibilidades y dime que crees que diga

- "El mismo sol no ve hasta que los cielos estén esclarecidos", Supongo que significa- dijo Lily pensando su respuesta- que el amor te ciega, y cuando estas enamorado no piensas claramente

-¿Estas de acuerdo?- Preguntó James

-Sí-dijo Lily- bueno sólo es un poema

-Sí- dijo tristemente James- es un poema

Era un viernes por la noche cuando James trataba de limpiar la freidora, cuando de pronto escucho a Lily

-James, Hola- dijo muy feliz- Saque 9 en mi examen semental de Shakespeare

-9 eso es brillante- dijo James feliz- muy. muy bien

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo sinceramente Lily

-No hay problema- dijo James mientras limpiaba un poco de grasa que se había salido de la freidora

-En este examen me fue mejor que en química- concluyó Lily-¿Y a ti como te fue?

-¿Cómo me fue?- repitió un poco nervioso James- 9

-A te fue bien

- Menos 3- concluyó James sin hacerle caso a Lily

-SEIS- dijo Lily sorprendida

-Pero no importa- dijo sin tomarle atención James

-Claro que si- exclamo Lily- puedes hacerlo mejor. Lo se.

En ese momento llegó Beth, la mejor amiga de Lily, y al verlos platicando dijo- James ¿Tienes planes para el Día de Gracias?

-No- dijo James- me quedare aquí

-Bueno- dijo Lily- ¡Que tengas buenas vacaciones!

-Si, igualmente- dijo James

-¡No puedo creerlo!- le gritaba Beth a Lily- ¡Debiste invitarlo a tu casa!

-No, no- le decía Lily, tratando de convencerse ella misma- Sería muy extraño

- Entonces- dijo Beth tratando de convencer a Lily- ¿No te importa que lo invite a Milwaukee conmigo?

-No, claro que no- dijo indiferente Lily- ¿Por qué me habría de importar?

-James-gritó Beth mientras se dirigía donde estaba James- ya que no tienes planes me preguntaba si…

-¿Quieres pasar el Día de Gracias conmigo y con mi familia?- termino Lily

- Sí- dijo James emocionado- me gustaría, gracias

Al momento en que James aceptó ir a la casa de Lily, estaba muy feliz y no le importaba nada de lo que le decían, y lo que más que quería en ese momento era no echar a perder esa oportunidad que iba a tener con Lily. Mientras empacaba su ropa, Soren le decía

-Creo que dedo ir con usted

-No, esta vez no me acompañaras- dijo James decidido

-Pero, vera- dijo Soren tratando de convencerlo- va a estar solo

-Si- dijo James cansadamente- ya me las arreglare

-De hecho- dijo Soren volviendo a insistir- es mi deber es cuidarlo en todo momento

-Estaré bien- concluyó James

-Con todo respeto- dijo enojado Soren- eso no es decisión suya

-Soren- le dijo James mientras cerraba sus maleta- si es mi decisión

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí 5 días?- preguntó enojado Soren

-No se- dijo James- ve a pasear. Relájate- le dijo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombre y se salía de la habitación

-Me van a matar sus padres cuando se enteren- dijo Soren preocupado

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, PROMETO ya no tardarme, ya que como estoy en vacaciones tendré muchísimo tiempo para actualizar todas las historias que tengo y que voy a subir.

Bueno sobre "Lo que una bruja quiere", no lo acabe hoy así que mañana lo subo PROMETIDO, mientras Subp. Una historia nueva que se me ocurrió mientras mi hermana me contaba us problemas existenciales, así que espero que puedan leerla y me digan su opinión.

Mil gracias por los 5 Reviews, me levantaron muchísimo el animo, muchas gracias a:

- 'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK´

-Josefina

-karipotter

-Lily-cPotter

-leilawood

Después de todo esto les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto John el hermano de Lily, señalando a James

-Nada- dijo James pensativamente- nunca había conocido a alguien que me intimidara. Y créeme- dijo sorprendido- he conocido a mucha gente intimidante

-Tenemos la habitación de John para ti- dijo el papá de Lily cuando entro al cuarto de esta- nuestra habitación esta enfrente, y dormimos con la puerta abierta- dijo esto como amenaza

-James ¿Qué hay entre tu y mi hermana?

-La química no existe solamente en una clase- le dijo su mama a Lily- y ustedes la tienen aunque lo traten de ocultar

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	7. Mi familia

_El príncipe y yo._

_7.- Mi familia._

-Hola familia- dijo Lily contenta mientras bajaba del coche, que los había traído a la casa. Al ver Lily a su mama se fue directo a abrazarla, mientras que James veía la escena entusiasmado

-Hola cariño- dijo su mama con alegría- que alegría que hayas venido a casa

-Hola papa

-Hola cariño- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazó de su hija menor

Lily al ver la cara de desconcierto de su mama dijo- él es James, James- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- mi mamá y mi papá

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido- dijo la mamá de Lily mientras lo abrazaba- hasta ahora solo conocíamos a amigas de Lily

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo James algo apenado

-No tienes de que

-Hola, soy Ben Evans- dijo el papá de Lily en un tono medio desconfiado

-Ben- dijo James algo nervioso- Hola

-Doctora Lily- se escucho de pronto. James al buscar el lugar de donde provino esos gritos se dio cuenta que eran 2 jóvenes. Lily al escucharlos salto a abrazarlos y le dijo a uno muy emocionada- ¡Granjero John Salchicha!- mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte

-Hola- dijo el otro joven

-Hola- dijo Lily mientras lo abrazaba- Mike te ves muy bien

-Ya sabes- dijo Mike- Katya me puso a dieta y baje 7 kilos

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto John el hermano de Lily, señalando a James

-El es James- explicó Lily a sus hermanos- Estudiante de Intercambio de Inglaterra. Es un amigo.

-Hola- dijo James un poco apenado

-Bien-ve-ni-do a nues-tra ca-sa- dijo Mike gritando y de una forma como si James no entendiera o no hablara es español.

-Gracias- dijo James un poco divertido por la situación

-Mike- dijo Lily desesperada- TONTO, James habla español mejor que tu

-Pasen a la casa- dijo la mamá de Lily antes de que Mike y Lily empezaran a pelearse

-Ignora a los gemelos cretinos- le susurró Lily mientras entraban a la casa

* * *

Cuando Lily y James entraron al cuarto de esta. Lily dijo – Aquí es- James al ver el cuarto se quedo asombrado, ya que a pesar de ser un cuarto pequeño era muy bonito. Todo era de madera, a lado de la puerta había un mapa de todo el mundo con alfileres rojos y verdes, un pequeño closet, un tocador y una cama con un reno encima.

-Puedes ponerlas aquí- dijo Lily refiriéndose a las maletas y señalando la cama

-Bien- dijo James con una enorme sonrisa

Al momento en que James puso las maletas sobre la cama, Lily fue a cerrar la puerta del cuarto, y se dirigió hacia sus maletas para deshacerlas.

-¿Para qué son los alfileres?- pregunto James observando el mapa con curiosidad

-Los rojos son donde he estado- contestó Lily con mucha naturalidad- y los verdes a donde quiero ir

-Quieres ir a Ecuador, El Salvador- dijo James sorprendido- no son destinos turísticos ¿Cierto?

-Son lugares a los que Médicos Son Fronteras llevan servicios médicos, vacunas y agua potable- dijo Lily tranquilamente- ¿Qué?

-Nada- dijo James pensativamente- nunca había conocido a alguien que me intimidara. Y créeme- dijo sorprendido- he conocido a mucha gente intimidante

-No soy intimidante- dijo Lily sorprendida- solo mírame- dijo mientas se señalaba

-También eso es intimidante- dijo James divertido

-No soy la única con metas ¿Tu que quieres hacer?- dijo Lily seriamente

-No puedo elegir- dijo James tristemente- debo encargarme del negocio familiar

-¿No tienes alternativa?- dijo Lily

-No- dijo James- pero no hablemos de eso, mejor dime ¿esos 2 chavos con tus hermanos?

-Sí- dijo Lily alegre- perdónalos son un poco tontos

-No importa- dijo James alegre- así que son 3 hermanos

-No- dijo Lily cansadamente- lamentablemente no

-¿Tienes otro hermano?- pregunto James interesado

-Hermana de hecho- dijo Lily- Se llama Petunia, pero no la vi en la casa, así que espero que no este.

-¿No te llevas mucho con ella?- dijo James

-No nada, es repugnante- dijo Lily con odio

-Como puedes decir eso de tu hermana

-Deja que la conozcas y tú dirás

-Esta bien- dijo James mientras se sentaba en la cama, y sin querer también encima de un alce de peluche.

-Cuidado- dijo Lily al ver donde estaba sentado James- estas aplastando a Gus.

James al ver que estaba sentándose sobre un peluche se paró y en ese momento Lily lo agarró y lo abrazó con mucho cariño

-Gus- dijo James extrañado

-Si Gus- Dijo Lily orgullosamente- es un buen alce guardián. Nunca me ha atacado un monstruo ni nada atemorizante del armario ¿No es cierto Gus?- le preguntó Lily al alce- "Si es cierto, Lily"- dijo Lily simulando la voz de un alce

-Hola Gus, mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo James mientras le agarraba la pata en forma de saludo- perdón por tratar de aplastarlo

-"Es un placer conocerlo"- dijo Lily- "No importa, lo que importa es que no me aplastó"- y después de esto Lily empezó a reírse como loca.

-Me gustas así- dijo seriamente James

-¿Así como?- pregunto extrañada Lily

-No sé- dijo despreocupado James- así- pero en ese momento entró el papá de Lily, y este al verlos que ambos estaban sentados en la cama de Lily poco cara de pocos amigos

-Tenemos la habitación de John para ti- dijo el papá de Lily - nuestra habitación esta enfrente, y dormimos con la puerta abierta- dijo esto como amenaza

-Gracias papá- dijo Lily apenada

-¿Quieres ver como funcionan las cosas aquí?- pregunto el papá de Lily despreocupadamente- ¿Ayudarnos mañana?

-No- dijo Lily rápidamente- no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Porqué no?- pregunto su papá extrañado

-Sí ¿Porqué no?- pregunto extrañado James

-¿Sabes que? Anda ayuda, por que eso lo voy a disfrutar- dijo sarcásticamente Lily

-Vamos a instalarte- terminó el papa de Lily

* * *

El día siguiente fue muy pesado y vergonzoso para James, ya que simplemente comprobó que para trabajar en la granja no funcionaba. Ya que primero le encargaron meter a unas vacas al establo, pero cuando intento meterlas tuvo que corretearlas, hasta que en un momento se cayó al lodo. Su segunda tarea era ordeñar las vacas, pero estas estaban muy inquietas así que se movían muchísimo, lo cual impedía de James pudiera realizar su labor. Al final del día fueron a dejar las cosas al granero cuando John dijo

- ¿Vamos a cenar¿No?

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto James cuando vio algo cubierto con sabanas

-Son podadoras- respondió con orgullo Mike

-Podadoras ¿De verdad?- pregunto extrañado James

Si- dijo Mike

-De hecho- dijo John- Las corremos

- Es un gran deporte por aquí- dijo Mike

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?- preguntó James

-Claro- dijo John. Mira esta es la mía

-¿Qué tan rápida es?- pregunto James mientras veía el motor

-Hemos cronometrado hasta 86- dijo orgullosamente Mike

-Puedo hacerla más rápida- dijo James seguro

-Si claro- dijo John- Vamonos

-¿Qué?- dijo James al ver que lo dejaban los gemelos.

* * *

Ese día en la noche, se festejaba el Día de Acción de Gracias, así que como ya era costumbre en la familia de Lily, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para cenar pavo.

-¿Leche?- preguntó amablemente la mama de Lily a James

- No gracias- dijo James inmediatamente- creo que no beberé mucha leche en el futuro- gracias a este comentarios James pudo sacarles una gran risa a todos los miembros de la familia.

-Gran pavo, ma- dijo Mike, después de un buen rato

-NO coman mucho- dijo el señor Evans- quiero que coman no que se enfermen

-¿Tienen más trabajo?- pregunto extrañado James

-Sí-respondió el papa de Lily- las 24 horas del día

-Tenemos que trabajar el doble que las granjas corporativas- continuó Mike- para mantenernos, a este ritmo las granjas familiares se extinguirán pronto

-Papa- dijo Lily- no creo que James quiera escuchar esto ahora

-No me interesa- dijo James mientras le agarraba la mano a Lily

-Las empresas deben entender que somos independientes- continuó el papa de Lily- cuando alguien pierde a la larga, todos perdemos.

-James ¿Qué hay entre tu y mi hermana?- dijo John después de unos minutos de silencio

-Johny- gritó Lily algo nerviosa

-Alguien debía preguntarlo- dijo sinceramente Mike

-Si Lily es demasiado atractivo- corroboro John

-No tanto- contestó James algo apenado

-Eres muy atractivo- dijo la mama de Lily

-Mira- dijo Mike- la combinación del acento y lo europeo sale una combinación letal

-¿Quieren parar?- dijo Lily un poco enojada

-Vamos Lily esto es nuevo para nosotros- dijo John- nunca he conocido a nadie de Inglaterra ¿Y tu?- dijo retando a su hermana

-Claro- dijo Lily como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿James¿Ayuda?

-Kierkegard, Niels, Bohr

-¿Quién?- dijo Lily

-Lars Ulrico- dijo James lentamente

-¿De Metalica?- contestó Mike

-De Metalica- dijo James

-No puede ser- dijo sorprendido Mike

-Y Helena Christiansen- dijo James

-Un momento- dijo John- ¿La modelo de Victoria´s Secret?

-Si- dijo James divertido

-¡Debe ser el mejor país del mundo!- dijo Mike feliz

-¡No¡Debe ser una super potencia!- dijo John, toda la familia al escuchar esto empezaron a reir

* * *

-Damas y caballeros ¡Bienvenidos a la Feria de Manitowac!- se escuchaba en un campo muy abierto, en el cual había competencias de podadoras- ¡Es un bello día para comprar y un excelente día para la décima carrera anual de podadoras! Tenemos adultos mayores, máquinas de 15 caballos de fuerza. Correrán entre 12 y 19 kilómetros por hora. Así que sostengan sus sombreros cuando pasen.

* * *

-¿Ese es el señor Peterson?- Preguntó Lily mientras se sentaban en las gradas ella y su mama

-Si es tan viejo- dijo su mama

-¿Por qué no vino Petunia?- pregunto Lily- Pensé que la iba a ver ayer

- Llamó el otro día- dijo su mama- diciendo que sus suegros la habían invitado a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias en Miami

-Y ella acepto- dijo Lily enojada- tan típico de mi hermana

-NO digas eso de tu hermana- dijo su mama, después de un rato dijo- A tus hermanos les agrada

-Mama- dijo Lily sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía la plática

-A mí también me agrada- dijo sinceramente su mamá

-Sí ya lo noté- dijo Lily sinceramente- no puedo distraerme en este momento

-La química no existe solamente en una clase- le dijo su mama a Lily- y ustedes la tienen aunque lo traten de ocultar

-Claro ¿Y después?- preguntó Lily- ¿Me engaño pensando que es el príncipe azul¿Nos casamos y vivimos felices? Mis esfuerzos se arruinaron porque estaría ocupada con las compras y recogiendo que los niños del fútbol

-Querida en realidad no estuvo tan mal- dijo la mama

-No quise decir eso- dijo apenada Lily

- Lo se- dijo sinceramente su mama

-Estamos listos- se escuchó una voz- para la categoría súper modificada, ya están todos en la fila, están preparándose, están ansiosos. Listos escuchen el disparo de arranque.

Al momento en que el silbato sonó un tipo llamado Keith empujó a James, lo que causo que este se cayera, James reacciono rápido y se paro y se incorporo rápidamente- se ve que Potter tiene un largo camino por recorrer, además que los hermanos Evans, están retando a Kopestsky, John con el número 7 está atrás de él. Potter está en camino y se repone. Esta imprimiendo velocidad, pero esta muy atrás. Kopestsky empuja John hacia el muro de contención y fuera de la pista. ¡Ahí viene Potter con el número 9¡Esta adelantándose! Kopestsky intenta detenerlo. Va de un lado a otro Potter intenta ir hacia fuera, ahora intenta entrar. Potter el novato va por el oro. Kopestsky y Potter chocaron ¡Potter gana!

* * *

Ese día en la Noche James y Lily venían en la podadora, y cuando llegaron Lily se dio cuenta que James tenía una pequeña herida así que le dijo

-Estas bien

-Sí- contestó James viéndola a los ojos

-Debimos pararnos en ese bar de motociclistas para mostrar tu vehículo- bromeo Lily

-¿Por qué?- pregunto James divertido- quieres implantar una marca de cuantas veces pueden golpearme. Sabes si fuera esgrima estaría en graves problemas

-Aun así te golpearían- dijo Lily apenada- Lo siento

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado James

-Creo que todos los de aquí tienen una idea equivocada sobre tú y yo

-¿Qué idea?- dijo James acertándose a Lily

-Que estamos involucrados

-Pero no es así- preguntó James muy cerca de Lily

- No- dijo Lily acercando su cara- definitivamente no

-¿Por qué me odias?- pregunto James

-Si mucho- dijo Lily mientras James juntaba sus labios con los de Lily dándose un beso al principio dulce y lento, pero con el tiempo volviéndose más apasionado.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tal y como lo prometí en esta ocasión no me tarde en actualizar. También me habían pedido que lo hiciera más grande, este es mucho más grande que los pasados.

Muchísimas gracias a las 4 personas que me mandaron review, de verdad que me animaron muchísimo a subir el capitulo, estas personas son:

- leilawood

-Josefina

-Lily-cPotter

-daida-evans

Después de todo esto les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

De pronto James le agarro la mano a Lily y la coloco sobre su pierna mientras la movía alrededor de su pierna

-Su alteza ¿Es su nueva novia?- le preguntaban 2 reporteros mientras Lily y James corrían entre los estantes de la librería- ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué fue eso?- le gritó Lily a James, cuando se pararon debajo de un puente- ¿Por qué te dicen príncipe James?

-¿Hay muchos príncipes en tu país o eres "el" príncipe?- pregunto incrédula Lily

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	8. Descubriendo la verdad

_El príncipe y yo._

_8.-Descubriendo la verdad._

James se sentía muy emocionado, había pasado una de las mejores vacaciones de su vida, ya que aprendió muchísimas cosas con la familia de Lily e hizo cosas que jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer o ni siquiera sabía que existiera. Y lo mejor de todo es que había logrado hacerse novio de Lily, cosa que pensaba que era imposible. Tan solo imaginar como iban a reaccionar sus amigos (Sirius, Remus y Peter) con semejante noticia le daba risa, pero no sabía que le iban a decir sus amigos sobre Lily. Lo único que estaba seguro era que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, lo único que le importaba era estar con Lily para toda su vida.

Mientras James pensaba todo esto se dirigía a su habitación, al momento en que entró, se encontró con Soren. El cual se encontraba sentado enfrente de la computadora con unos audífonos, y el control del juego de computadora, y a un lado estaba un bat, e cual usaba cada vez que alguien se le acercaba.

-A estado así desde que llegue esta mañana- informo su compañero de cuarto, el cual se encontraba en una esquina y muy asustado por la reacción del señor.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraban Lily, Beth y James en una de las tantas mesas que había en la biblioteca del campus. Pero como ya es común en una biblioteca no todas las personas se encuentran estudian en la biblioteca, uno de estos casos es James, el cual estaba viendo una revista de autos, de hecho era la que acababa de salir ese mismo día.

-Detente- dijo Lily al ver que James empezaba a ver otra vez la revista

-No tu detente-dijo James, al ver a Lily tratando de concentrarse-estoy estudiando

-Si claro- dijo Lily tratando de no reírse- estudias los mejores coches que hay en el mercado- dijo en tono sarcástico

Beth se encontraba muy entretenida viendo la escena entre su mejor amiga y su novio, era increíble cuanto se querían esos dos, era algo que ella siempre había deseado tener, un novio como James, ya que era tal y como toda mujer soñaba, lo único que le faltaba era ser príncipe. Beth vio como se "peleaban" los novios, entonces decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, así que en una hoja escribió "Estantes", este letrero al leerlo Lily se puso rojo como un tomate y le contesto "¿Qué significa eso" y Beth respondió "No lo se, tu dime"

Justo en el momento en que esta platica llegaba a su fin, James tomo la mano de Lily y empezó a acariciarla y en un momento de descuido bajo la mano de Lily hacia su pierna, la cual empezó a acariciar (la pierna)

-He leído la oración 15 veces- dijo Lily al momento de soltarse de James, de pronto Lily se paro y tomo de la mano a James y le dijo- Ven- y lo jalo y empezaron a correr por los estantes, hasta que llegaron a la última estantería. Al momento en que se encontraban ahí, Lily empezó a besar a James. James al ver con la pasión que lo besaba Lily le empezó a quitar la chamarra, pero su mayor sorpresa fue al sentir que Lily le quitaba su playera. Cuando James iba a empezar a besar el cuello de Lily empezó a ver flashes

-¡Dios Mío!- dijo Lily mientras trataba de tomar su chamarra

-Su alteza ¿Es su nueva novia?- le preguntaban 2 reporteros mientras Lily y James corrían entre los estantes de la librería- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Corre-dijo James, mientras agarraba la mano de Lily y salían de los estantes mientras eran perseguidos por los 2 reporteros.

-Príncipe James-gritó un periodista- ¿Es lo que hace con su tiempo?

-¡Vamos!-gritó James- ¡Rápido!

Después de un rato de que los estuvieran persiguiendo James y Lily lograron escapar de los fotógrafos..

-¿Qué fue eso?- le gritó Lily a James, cuando se pararon debajo de un puente- ¿Por qué te dicen príncipe James?

-Porque así me llamo- dijo James tintinando gracias a la lluvia

-¿QUE?-grito Lily muy enojada- ¡Es una locura¿Eres un príncipe y por eso nos tomaban fotos?

-Sí

-¿Hay muchos príncipes en tu país o eres "el" príncipe?- pregunto incrédula Lily

-Soy "el"-dijo James-debes de estar helándote, Vamonos- dijo James mientras la agarraba de un brazo para llevársela

-Me mentiste- dijo Lily muy triste mientras se deshacía del brazo de James

-No-dijo James desesperado- no te mentí, por una vez en mí vida no quería ser príncipe

-Nunca debí de iniciar esto- dijo Lily muy triste- eres el tipo de distracción que intentaba evitar ¿Esas fotos saldrán en los diarios?

-Si en muchos- dijo James apenado

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si- dijo James- esta no es mi primera indiscreción. Lo…lo siento-se disculpo James, Lily no podía creer lo que acababa de pasarle¿Cómo era posible? Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y la tenían que descubrir de esa manera, no era nada bonito, así que decidió irse y de pronto escucho que James le gritaba- LILY ESPERA

-Aléjate de mí

-Te amo-dijo James muy sinceramente

-¿Me amas?-dijo Lily riéndose- ¿Por qué he de creerte¡Solo estabas fingiendo!

-¡No estaba fingiendo!- grito James enojado

-¡NO YO NO ESTABA FINGIENDO!- grito Lily muy triste mientras se iba en medio de la lluvia

* * *

Al día siguiente James se sentía muy mal, de hecho se sentía peor que como si lo hubiera aplastado un tren y lo que vio no le ayudo mucho. James al ver que Soren llevaba días pegado a la computadora se enojo muchísimo y decidió aventarle un bote lleno de agua fría. Soren al ver a James reacciono y se volvió a incorporar a su trabajo.

Ese mismo día pero el la tarde, James fue a su clase de química, cosa que se le hacía muy difícil gracias a todos los reporteros que lo seguían a todos lados .Después de que Soren y el maestro de química se pelearan con los reporteros, James pudo tener su clase de química normal, bueno casi normal no se sentó con Lily, cosa que nadie dejo desapercibido

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba en EU, en Inglaterra, los reyes se encontraban reunidos en una sala. En la cual se encontraba el rey leyendo un libro, cuando de pronto la reina se sienta junto a él y le pasa unos cuantos periódicos, los cuales tenían como titulares "Estadounidense atractiva", "Trampa Real", "Romance extranjero de James", todas acompañadas con fotos de James con Lily en una posición un tanto incomoda.

* * *

Mientras en EU, James después de un largo día de clases decidió irse a su habitación, en la cual se empieza a escuchar el sonido de un celular

-James creo que es para usted- respondió Soren mientras tomaba la llamada- ¿Diga?

-Soren comunícame con James- se escucho la voz de la reina muy seria

-Un momento su majestad- dijo Soren mientras le pasaba el celular a James- Hola- dice este

-James

-Hola mama- dice James un tanto preocupado

-James- dice su madre muy seria- tienes que venir a casa. Por la salud de tu papa. Esta muy enfermo-dijo esto al final un tanto preocupada y un tanto triste

* * *

-Lady Macbeth pudo convencerlo de matar a Ducan- contestaba Lily, la cual se encontraba en el auditorio haciendo su examen final de literatura- pero sabía que pasaría antes que ella le dijera. No podemos luchar contra el destino.

-¿Y las circunstancias?-pregunto uno de los maestros que se encontraban en el auditorio- Otelo, por ejemplo ¿Era el destino de Otelo matar a Desdémona o Yago creó la circunstancia?

-Creo que son ambas-dijo Lily pensativamente- Aparentemente Yago, es malo, pero si analizamos vemos que el error que Yago cometió fue el de Otelo.

-¿Pero Yago tomo decisiones?-dijo el maestro

-Malas-dijo inmediatamente Lily- Otelo, amaba, pero decidió no escuchar a su corazón. El amor no llega todos los días, cuando llega hay que atraparlo- dijo mientras se acordaba de James- Pudieron vivir felizmente. Se que parece una fantasía cursi- dijo mientras los maestros la veían con una cara de ¿Qué esta hablando?- pero ¿Y su la fantasía se hiciera realidad¿Si de verdad hubiera un apuesto príncipe?

-Señorita Evans- interrumpió el maestro

-Pero besa muy bien- dijo Lily sin hacerle caso al maestro- ¿Si te das cuenta de que lo amas?

-Señorita Evans- interrumpió por segunda vez el maestro

-Lo que creías que era importante ya no lo es-dijo Lily sin importarle que estuviera en medio de un examen, con 4 personas que la estaban viendo. Este momento era muy importante para Lily ya que estaba decidiendo su vida-Por que lo más importante es estar con él

-Señorita Evans- dijo el maestro un poco enojado

-Entonces no es una fantasía, es una realidad –dijo Lily dándose cuenta del terrible error que había cometido- ¿No creen que ellos 2 deberían estar juntos?

-Sí-dijo una maestra

-Sí- dijo una jovencita que se encontraba ahí

-Sí- dijo la directora del plantel

-Yo también- contesto Lily alegremente, mientras salía corriendo por los interminables pasillos del campus

* * *

Lily corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían y también tan rápido que podía por lo estudiantes que se encontraban en esos momentos arreglando sus cosas para irse de vacaciones. Cuando por fin llegó al cuarto de James, Lily empezó a tocar, pero no recibía respuesta, hasta que después de un buen rato, salió el compañero de cuarto de James

-Hola-dijo alegre Lily- ¿Dónde esta James?

-¿El príncipe que se comió mis galletas sin reponerlas?- dijo un poco enojado- Se fue después de su último examen.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y que estén disfrutando mucho sus vacaciones, auque para algunos de ustedes pronto se les acabaran, pero mientras relájense y diviértanse. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho pero me fui de vacaciones 2 semanas a la playa y acabo de regresar, así que lo siento, pero pronto estaré actualizando cada historia,

Algo que me acabo de enterar, es que ya no vamos a poder responder los reviews, cosa que por lo menos a mí me molesta muchísimo ya que esa era la manera de comunicarnos con ustedes, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que los que me dejen mail por ahí les contestare, ya que me encanta contestar todo lo que me dicen ya sean tomatazos, dudas, comentarios, preguntas, etc.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me mandaron review, de verdad que me animaron muchísimo. Después de todo esto les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Beth al ver que Lily saco una maleta del armario empezó a llenarla de ropa

-Parece que estas enamorada- dijo Beth alegremente- y ve de quien te fuiste a enamorar

-No te claves James- dijo Sirius un tanto preocupado por su amigo- Hay muchas mujeres que morirían por estar contigo, y en especial Miranda, la cual no esta nada mal¿Si quieres le digo que venga?

-La amo y me ama- dijo James muy enojado al ver la reacción de sus padres

-¡Espero que creas que Arabella pueda ser reina a los 12 años!

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo James un tanto nervioso

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	9. En Busca del Principe

_El príncipe y yo._

_9.- En busca del Príncipe._

Después de enterarse de que James se iba Lily se sentía muy mal y lo único que se ocurría era irse a su cuarto a llorar, mientras en el pasillo iba pensando "_Por mi culpa se fue, soy una tonta. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas dejado escapar el amor? Liliana en que estabas pensando QUIERES a James no de hecho lo AMAS, pero tus pocas neuronas no procesaban semejante sentimiento…"_

-Alguien te dejó eso- dijo Beth señalando la mesa de café. En la cual se encontraba un bote lleno de canicas, el cual había sido el premio por haber ganado la carrera de podadoras y encima de este bote se encontraba una carta. Lily decidió leerla, al momento en que la leyó lo único que hizo fue sonreír y salir corriendo hacia su armario.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Beth extrañada al ver que su mejor amiga estaba sacando una maleta

-A Inglaterra-dijo Lily feliz

-¿Por qué?

-Lo dice en la nota- gritó Lily desde el baño. Beth al escuchar esto tomo la nota y leyó:

"_**El mismo sol no ve hasta que los cielos están esclarecidos"**_

-Sigo sin entender Lily- dijo Beth extrañada

-Busca bajo la superficie- dijo Lily como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Ah-dijo Beth mientras volteaba la carta-Lily-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la paraba- ¿Te sientes bien¿Tienes fiebre¿Estas estresada por los exámenes¿Cuántos exámenes te faltan?

-Beth- dijo Lily alegremente- no estoy enferma, estoy perfectamente bien

-No parece, Lily- dijo Beth- ¿Vas a llegar a un palacio, tocar la puerta y preguntar por James?

-No lo se. Nunca me había sentido así, tengo el estomago hecho nudo

-Parece que estas enamorada- dijo Beth alegremente- y ve de quien te fuiste a enamorar

-No pienso como una persona cuerda- dijo Lily feliz- sólo se que si no lo veo me quedare con la duda toda la vida.

Lily ya tenía casi todas sus cosas para irse a Inglaterra, lo único que le faltaba era una pequeña caja de música, al momento en que lo tomo no se dio cuenta que debajo de esa caja estaba una carta la cual le informaba que era aceptada en la escuela J.Hopkins

* * *

Después de un rato las 4 amigas se encontraban en la agencia de viajes, ya que las amigas de Lily se habían ofrecido a ayudarla a pagar su boleto de avión

-Entonces 310 a esta- dijo Lily mientras daba su tarjeta

-266 a esta- dijo una de sus amigas

-137 a esta- dijo otra de sus amigas

-700 a esta- dijo Beth

-¿Qué?- dijo Lily asustada al escuchar semejante cantidad

-Papa-dijo Beth como si fuera lo más normal de mundo

* * *

-No te claves James- dijo Sirius un tanto preocupado por su amigo- Hay muchas mujeres que morirían por estar contigo, y en especial Miranda, la cual no esta nada mal¿Si quieres le digo que venga?

-No- dijo James, el cual se encontraba en su habitación con sus 2 mejores amigos: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin- no entiendes que no quiero ver a nadie

-James- dijo Remus tranquilamente- lo único que vas a lograr con esa actitud es enfermarte, lo cual va a preocupar a tu padre

-Y seamos honestos no esta para ese tipo de preocupaciones- dijo Sirius seriamente

-Es que no lo entienden-dijo James tristemente-perdí al amor de mi vida

-James- dijo Sirius- si juntáramos todas las veces que has dicho esa frase podríamos hacer un libro

-Esta vez es diferente

-¿En que James?- pregunto Remus impaciente- no me digas que por ella sentías algo muy diferente al que sentías por otras, que no podías dejas de pensar en ella ni un solo momento

-¿Es eso James?-dijo Sirius enojado- porque todo eso también lo has dicho

-No-dijo James harto- Cuando estoy con ella me siento completo que nada malo puede pasar. Cuando no esta conmigo siento que algo me falta, que estoy incompleto. Me encantaba ver cada uno de sus movimientos, me fascinaba oír su risa, era como música. Extraño esos labios que para mí eran como sagrados…

-Ok- dijo Sirius impresionado por lo que acaba de decir su amigo- ¡eso es nuevo!

-James- dijo Remus tranquilamente- lo que nosotros tratamos de decirte es que no puedes pasarte toda la vida aquí encerrado y acostado. Tienes obligaciones…

-Pero- interrumpió James

-Que no te gustan- continuó Remus como si no hubiera escuchado nada- pero las tienes que hacer por el simple hecho de ser quien eres

-Odio ser príncipe

-BASTA JAMES- gritó Sirius

-No puedo

-Entonces piensa en el futuro- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué?-preguntaron James y Remus al mismo tiempo

-Sí-dijo Sirius- ve. En este momento no pueden estar juntos tú y Lily ¿Cierto?

-Sí-dijo James- por su carácter

-Entonces déjala que se le pase- dijo Sirius

-No entiendo- dijo James

-Cuando se le quite el enojo a Lily, buscala, pidele perdón- dijo Sirius-pero cuando eso pase no puedes llegar todo paliducho, ojeroso, solo por que el señoriíto no quiso salir de su habitación, hasta que ese momento pase.

-Tienes razón- dijo James alegre- voy a esperar 2 semanas y voy a buscar a Lily. Por que no la puede perder, no la DEBO perder

-Así se habla amigo- dijo Sirius

* * *

-Disculpe ¿Qué es ese edificio?- pregunto Lily al chofer, que le estaba mostrando la capital de Inglaterra, Londres.

-Es la vieja bolsa de valores ¿Ve aquel edifico? Es el antiguo museo de la realeza- explicaba el chofer mientras se dirigían a su destino, pero en el camino se encontraron con un pequeño problema un desfile.

-Estamos atrapados hasta que termine- dijo el chofer un poco enojado

-¿Hasta que termine que?- pregunto Lily curiosa

-El desfile- informo el chofer- cuando la familia real sale, cierran la mitad de la ciudad

-¿En verdad?- pregunto incrédula James

-Si- dijo el chofer enojado

-No hay problema- dijo Lily mientras le daba dinero al chofer- me bajaré aquí

Lily al bajarse del taxi se dio cuenta que había muchísima gente, así que decidió meterse entre la gente para poder llegar hasta la valla, después de mucho tiempo logró llegar a la valla. Cuando se encontraba en la valla, vio a James y le empezó a gritar "JAMES" "JAMES"- Lily al ver que James no la escuchaba decidió darse por vencida, cuando de repente un niño empezó a decir

-Es Liliana Evans

-¿Liliana Evans?- pregunto otro niño, al escuchar este nombre muchos voltearon y empezaron a decir el nombre de Lily, sin que se diera cuenta Lily todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor empezaron a gritar su nombre y a señalarla.

James se encontraba cabalgando por la calle principal de Londres, no era capaz de darse cuenta que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que sus pensamientos se encontraban en su habitación, esa mañana con sus amigos. James no había sido capaz de sacarse las palabras que le había dicho su mejor amigo. IBA A IR EU POR LILY. Pero de repente empezó a escuchar que la gente gritaba el nombre de Lily, James no entendía que sucedía, hasta que vio como una pequeña niña le señalaba un lugar que se encontraba a su espalda. James al momento de voltear sintió un inmensa alegría y felicidad, Lily ESTABA AHÍ feliz y sonriéndole.

James no era responsable de sus actos en esos momentos, así que lo que hizo fue al ver a Lily le dio vuelta a su caballo y fue por ella. Ya cuando Lily estaba abrazada a su espalda, empezó a galopar, solo que cuando paso por el carruaje en donde se encontraban sus padres y su hermana menor disminuyo la velocidad. Al pasar por ahí solo alcanzo a ver la cara de sorpresa de su padre, la cara de enojo de su madre y la cara de felicidad de su hermana.

Al llegar a la corte, James ayudo a bajar a Lily, cuando ambos se encontraban en el suelo, James la jalo y empezaron a correr. Cuando entraron a una gran sala lo único que se escucho fue

-Su alteza real, el Príncipe Heredero y…. una invitada- al terminar de decir esto James tomo como un martillo y le pego a la mesa y dijo- ¡Declaro abierta esta sección del Parlamento!- ante la miradas de sorpresa de todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. James toma a Lily de la mano y volvieron a salir corriendo.

Ya cuando se encontraban cerca del castillo Lily dijo- O no

-¿Qué?- pregunto preocupado James

-No me dijiste que vivías con tus padres- dijo en forma de broma, mientras ambos se reían y se dirigían al castillo

* * *

Al momento de entrar al castillo Lily observo que había 3 personas esperando en la puerta, una sin duda era Soren, pero las otras 2 no tenía ni idea

-Dios Mío- dijo Soren- ¡Señorita Lily!

-Con que ella es la famosa Lily- dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaban

-Amigo no andas tan perdido- dijo el otro

-Sirius-dijo James en un tomo medio enojado- puedes guardar tus comentarios por favor- dijo mientras ayudaba a bajar a Lily del caballo

-Esta bien

-Soren-dijo Lily mientras abraza al señor

-Abraza al servicio, va a encajar muy bien aquí-dijo amablemente Soren

-Bien- dijo James mientras tomaba la mano de Lily- te presento a Remus Lupin, uno de mis mejores amigos- dijo mientras le mostraba al primer joven que hablo- y él es Sirius Black, mi otro mejor amigo- dijo mientras le enseñaba al joven, el cual tomo la mano de Lily y le dio un beso

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo Sirius muy ridículamente

-Jajajaja- empezó a reirse Lily- ¿así siempre es?

-Si- dijo James alegre- toda la vida a sido así

-Amigo- dijo Sirius- ya me contaron lo que hiciste en el desfile, estuvo genial

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas- dijo James- Soren te mostrara a donde ir- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lily

-Ahh- dijo James regresándose un poco- Soren no dejes a Lily sola con estos 2 locos

-¿Locos?- dijo indignado Sirius- si estos locos son tus amigos

* * *

-Por supuesto que no- dijo la mama de James

-La amo y me ama- dijo James muy enojado al ver la reacción de sus padres

-Amor- dijo enojada la Reyna- ¿Cuándo se ha tratado de eso?

-Nos ha sido difícil llegas hasta aquí- dijo James enojado- sólo queremos estar juntos

-¿Te ha sido difícil llegas hasta aquí?-dijo sarcásticamente la Reyna- ¡Nos ha tomado 1200 años llegar a donde estamos! En unas cuantas semanas ascenderás al trono como rey y no permitiré que nadie se interponga. Menos un insignificante romance malicioso con una chica oportunista de E.U

-No puedes decirme a quien amar y como vivir mi vida- dijo James harto

- James- dijo la Reyna aclamándose- estoy segura de que tiene cualidades notables. Pero cuando la enfermedad de tu padre se haga pública la gente necesitara seguridad

-Sí-dijo James seriamente- y orgullosamente ascenderé al trono

-Bien

-Cuando me dejes elegir a mi novia- dijo James seriamente

-IMPLOSIBLE- grito la Reyna- ¡ES UNA PLEBEYA!

-¡Espero que creas que Arabella pueda ser reina a los 12 años!- dijo James enojado, pero de repente dijo- Ay me olvidada de Nestor

-No- dijo la Reyna- no me amenaces

-Nestor- dijo James- el hijo idiota del primo Bartolomeo. El viejo de 47 años en pañales. A la gente le encantara

-BASTA- gritó el padre de James- James serás el próximo Rey de Inglaterra ¿Me escuchas?

-Si señor

-Ahora- dijo el Rey tranquilamente- respecto a la joven si dices que la amas tanto y crees que te hará feliz cásate con ella

-Harold- dijo la reyna- no puedes hablar en serio. No es momento para discutir

-No es perfecto- dijo seriamente- al final de su vida, un hombre se da cuenta de la importancia de sus decisiones.

* * *

- En 1502, el rey Gustavo IV se cayó, se golpeó en la cabeza y tuvo su famosa revelación. Afirmo que vio a Dios- le contaba Sirius a Lily mientras caminaban por los jardines del palacio- al final fue corriendo al castillo a decírselos a todos…

-Sabes- dijo James recargado sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano- disfruta alterando la historia de mis antepasados.

Lily al verlo no pudo contener la alegría y fue corriendo a abrazarlo y lo empezó a besar.

-Hoy ha sido el día más increíble de mi vida- dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a James.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo James mientras la jala hacia el lago, y Sirius se iba

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte- dijo James un tanto nervioso

-Dime- dijo Lily un poco preocupada

-La razón por la que regrese es porque mi padre decidió pasarme la corona- dijo James seriamente.

-¡Vas a ser rey!- dijo Lily alegre mientras abrazaba a James.

-Sí- dijo James nervioso- Te amo tanto y se los sacrificios que tendrías que hacer- dijo James mientras se arrodillaba

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Lily asombrada y un tanto nerviosa, ya que sabía que significaba este acto.

James de pronto abrió su mano derecha y en ella se encontraba una mariposa amarilla, pero al momento en que este hermoso animal se dio cuenta que no estaba atrapada, decidió salir y en ese momento Lily pudo observar un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Lily sabía perfectamente que ese anillo era de compromiso.

-Liliana Evans ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo James nerviosamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Lily.

Lily al confirmar sus sospechas, le dio un ataque de alegría inmensa, e inmediatamente dijo. Si, James, acepto casarme contigo.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Antes que nada mil perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero creanme que tuve UNA muy buena excusa.

Estuve hospitalizada durante los últimos 2 meses, por razones de enfermedad muy fuerte. Los cuales gracias a mucho medicamento y muchas terapias (que duraron todo el último mes) he podido sobrepasar esta espantosa enfermedad, que la verdad no le desearía a nadie. Espero que puedan comprender, pero ya regrese a mi casa, así que podré regresar a mi vida cotidiana, lo que significa actualizar cada semana o cada 2.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me hayan dejado reviews, durante estos últimos 3 meses, ya que al momento en que me metí a la página y me di cuenta que tenía reviews me dio muchísimo gusto. Lamento no poderles contestar a cada uno, pero todavía no entiendo el nuevo método para contestar los reviews, pero cuando me familiarice con el método prometo contestarles todos los reviews, que no he contestado.

Después de todo esto les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

-¿No es maravilloso? Seremos hermanas- dijo toda alegre mientras abrazaba a Lily.

-Creo que debemos revisar su agenda- dijo ceremoniosamente Soren.

-Después de todo, es lo que se espera de nuestra futura reina

-Ella es Marguerite, puede diseñarte lo que quieras, Chanel, Dios, Arman, Prada, Dolce&Gabbana, Versace.

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	10. La vida de una princesa

_El príncipe y yo._

_10.- La vida de una princesa._

Todo lo que había vivido Lily el día anterior, había sido maravilloso, tan maravilloso que estaba segura que todo había sido un hermoso sueño. Con esta mentalidad se despertó al día siguiente, pero al ver que se encontraba en una gran y lujosa cama vio que todo había sido cierto. Al momento en que vio la mariposa que se encontraba en su tocador, se dio cuenta que todo había sido real, que en verdad se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba con James Potter.

Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por 2 mucamas que habían entrado a su habitación, junto con una máquina de café.

-Buenos días- dijo Lily tratando de taparse

-Buenos días- contestaron ambas haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y después dejándole una el desayuna en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación- ¿Café?- pregunto la otra mucama

-Puedo ir por el si me dicen donde esta la cocina- dijo amablemente Lily- o ¿Starbucks?

Lily al ver que no le iban a contestar las últimas preguntas dijo- Descafeinado con leche de dieta

-En seguida- contesto una mucama mientras preparaba el café. En ese momento entro una niña como de 9 años, acercándose a la cama de Lily.

-¡FELICIDADES! Tú y James van a casarse- dijo emocionada- ¡Que romántico!- dijo mientras la abrasaba muy fuerte.

-Tú debes de ser Arabella-dijo Lily mientras le respondía el abrazo.

-Dime Ari ¿No es maravilloso? Seremos hermanas- dijo toda alegre.

-¿Más abrazos?-dijo Soren entrando al cuarto- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted?- dijo mientras una de las mucama le ayudaba a Lily a ponerse una bata.

-Creo que debemos revisar su agenda- dijo ceremoniosamente Soren.

-Tengo una agenda- dijo extrañada Lily

-Desde esta mañana

-Vamos-dijo Ari mientras jalaba a Lily a la mesa donde se encontraba su desayuno

-A las 9- empezó Soren- tiene una ceremonia inaugural con James. También irá la condesa Yungen

-Sí estas enfrente de ella- dijo Ari rápidamente- recuerda que su ojo bueno es el izquierdo

-A las 10.15-continuo Soren- una fotografía de la mano de James en el yate real- Lily se disponía a comer su fruta, en ese momento Ari le enseño que tenedor era el correcto para ese platillo- Inauguración de la exposición de MIRO en el museo, esto al mediodía. A las 12.40 puede llamar a sus padres y a la una almuerzo con la reina- Soren al ver la cara de desconcierto de Lily dijo- respiración profunda. Después de todo, es lo que se espera de nuestra futura reina

-Oh ¡Dios Mio!- dijo Lily al notar lo que significaban las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Soren

-¿Qué?-pregunto preocupada Ari

-Reina- dijo Lily impresionada- sabía que era sí pero no lo había pensado ¿A la gente le importara que sea su reina y sólo haya visto el aeropuerto?

-No-dijieron al mismo tiempo Ari y Soren.

-¿Tienes vestido para el baile de coronación de Jame?- dijo Ari tratando de cambiar el tema

-No

-Ella es Marguerite, puede diseñarte lo que quieras, Chanel, Dior, Armani, Prada, Dolce&Gabbana, Versace.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lily levantándose y dando le mano a la señora que acababa de entrar

-Voltee

-¿Perdón?- dijo Lily extrañada

-Voltee- dijo la señora estrictamente- vengan- le dijo a 2 muchachas que esperaban afuera

-Torso largo- empezó la señora- buena figura-pero en ese momento hizo que Lily se enderezara- no me gusta trabajar con jorobas.

* * *

-¿Adonde irán de luna de miel los futuros reyes?- le pregunto Lily a James, ese mismo día en los jardines del palacio.

-Tu dime ¿tienes alguna idea?- pregunto James mientras abrazaba a Lily

-Marruecos

-Sería muy difícil organizar la seguridad- dijo James tranquilamente

-Bien- dijo extrañada Lily- ¿Qué te parece España?

-España- repitió James- es perfecto- dijo mientras besaba a Lily- no creo que al rey Juan Carlos le importe prestarnos su isla privada por unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

-Me gusta como cae de frente- dijo Marguerite mientras le acomodaba el vestido a Lily

-¿Esta parte debe ir suelta?- le pregunto Lily a una de las ayudantes de Marguerite

-No habla-contesto Marguerite

-Nada

-Con usted

-Oh, bueno- dijo Lily- ¿Esta parte debe ir suelta?- le pregunto Lily a Marguerite

-Se ha usado así los últimos 200 años- dijo Marguerite severamente.

* * *

Estos eran unos de los tantos compromisos que tenía que asistir Lily. Toda esa semana se le había hecho muy pesada a Lily, Ya que todos los días tenia eventos sociales, ya fueran cenas con embajadores, reuniones con las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, ceremonias inaugurales de escuelas. O simplemente ir a la ciudad con James y caminar por ella. Pero todas estas actividades no le quitaban lo feliz que se encontraba Lily, ya que su vida era completamente feliz o bueno una parte de ella era feliz, a la otra simplemente procuraba no hacerle caso.

Una semana después Lily se encontraba con la Reina en una inauguración de un hospital, pero Lily encontró algo más divertido que escuchar el discurso de la Reina.

-¿Dónde esta Lily- dijo un periodista a otro

-No lo se, pero vamos a buscarla

Los reporteros no tardaron en encontrarla, ya que estaba en una habitación jugando con unos niños que estaban en estado terminal. Los reporteros no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a sacarle fotografías.

* * *

-"Liliana la inocente"- leyó la Reina de un periódico

-Sólo era amable con los niños- dijo Lily

-Lo que todos los periódicos ansían reportar- dijo enojada la Reina

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Que lo hiciste en un nuevo hospital moderno del gobierno de millones de libras- dijo la Reina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- que de pronto los periódicos no tenían interés de mencionar.

-Oh

-Tuvimos la oportunidad en víspera de una huelga nacional- dijo la Reina tratando de calmarse- para mostrar lo que el sistema de salud puede hacer. Y en lugar de eso, sólo saben que eres amable con los niños.

-Lo siento-dijo Lily arrepentida- estoy intentándolo, me tomara un tiempo para entender todo

-Ser de la realeza no es como ser famoso o rico-dijo la Reina- es mucho, mucho más. Es una forma de ser que sólo se aprende de nacimiento, es una personificación que requiere sacrificios, lo que eres por lo que debes ser.

-Bueno- dijo Lily extrañada- soy Liliana Evans de Manitowac, Wisconsin

-Liliana Evans ya no puede existir, desapareció. - dijo Reina severamente- Ahora eres la futura reina de Inglaterra.

* * *

-Su Alteza Real, el príncipe heredero- anunciaron la entrada de James a una corte.

-Alteza Real- dijo el primer ministro, mientras le estrechaba la mano a James

-Primer ministro- dijo James acercándose a la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón- Buen día damas y caballeros, he pedido e negociador de los sindicatos y al negociador de nuestro corporativo que nos acompañen.

-Se que su experiencia en el caso es un tanto limitado-. Empezó a decir un señor

-Señor Anderson conozco las tradiciones y protocolos de esta cámara y mientras las respeto, sólo contamos con 6 horas y el tiempo es hora

-Si señor

-Entonces estamos listo para comenzar- dijo James mientras veía a su madre y a Lily, las cuales se encontraban en la parte superior de la cámara en donde podían ver todo lo que iba a ocurrir en esa sala.

Después de 4 horas de discusión Lily y la Reina ya estaban aburridas, pero tenían que esperar a que el asunto se resolviera lo mejor posible.

-Si no acordamos sobre los salarios- dijo un señor un tanto enojado- ¿Cómo podemos discutir sobre las concesiones en las prestaciones?

-¡Nada de concesiones!- grito otro señor- toman y n da nada a cambio ¡Es imposible!

-Señores-interrumpió James tranquilamente- recordemos que esto no es para nosotros ¿Saben? Cuando estuve en EUA pase un tiempo con la familia de Lily en su granja. Me explicaron que todos somos interdependientes. La oposición debe preocuparnos tanto como nosotros ¿Saben lo que es trabajar por un salario mínimo¿Y que ese salario se acaba debido a los impuestos? Les digo, por experiencia, que puede ser muy difícil.

"Aunque sería mucho más difícil ver que su empleo y sus prestaciones desaparecen. En este momento, estamos al 6 ¿correcto?- James al ver varias caras afirmando continuo- Si la meta es dar más a los trabajadores sin dañar la corporación quizás debamos buscar otro camino.

* * *

-Hizo que los sindicatos bajaran sus demandas- dijo Lily muy emocionada a Marguerite ese mismo días- que las corporaciones aumentaran su oferta y que el parlamento bajara impuestos para compensar.

-Impresionante

-¿Debería poder respirar?- dijo divertida Lily

-NO

-Entonces esta perfecto- dijo Lily desconcertada por la respuesta que acababa de obtener.

En ese momento entró Soren rápidamente- Señorita Lily la Reina desea verla de inmediato

En el camino para llegar con la Reina, Lily se encontraba muy nerviosa, cosa que no dejo pasar Soren y le dijo para tranquilizarla

-No se preocupe, todo esta bien-dijo Soren- estare a su lado todo el tiempo

Después de estar caminando un rato, llegaron a la habitación en donde se encontraba la reina. Lily al entrar al cuarto hizo una pequeña reverencia al ver a su futura suegra.

-Sal, Soren- ordeno la Reina.

-Si su majestad- dijo Soren rápidamente

-Gracias- dijo Lily

-Se que crees que no me agradas- empezó la Reina mientras invitaba a Lily a sentarse- me gustan las tradiciones. Me gustan las tradiciones y me gusta la consistencia y la continuidad y no me gustan los cambios. Pero cuando el cambio es para mejorar, cuando ayuda a convertir a un niño en hombre, entonces debo reconsiderarlo. Hace 2 semanas pensé que eras el fin de la monarquía. Ahora veo que puedes ser lo mejor que nos haya pasado.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente Lily

-Ahora que hemos hablado-dijo la Reina mientras se levantaba- debemos convertirte en la mejor Reina que Inglaterra haya tenido. Ven conmigo.

La Reina llevó a Lily a una habitación que se encontraba por el sótano del palacio.

-Entre tú y yo Lily, ser reina tiene su encanto.

Al momento en que llegaron a una bóveda, la Reina ordeno a un guardia que abriera la puerta que estaba custodiando. Al momento en que se abrió la puerta la Reina entro inmediatamente.

Lily al ver la habitación se quedo asombrada de verla. La habitación era muy grande, toda estaba forrada de terciopelo color azul eléctrico, en todas las paredes había mostradores, en los cuales había todo tipo de joyas. Cualquier tipo de joya que Lily habría soñado o había visto en televisión estaba en ese lugar.

Había coronas, collares, pulseras, anillos, etc. De varias piedras preciosas como diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, etc.

-Entonces querida ¿Qué te gustaría usar en el baile de coronación?

Lily al escuchar esa propuesta Lily se puso muy feliz, y empezó a probarse muchos collares y aretes. Se probó unos aretes de unos 10 cm de largo, llenos de diamantes, los cuales se le veían hermosos a Lily.

-Son hermosos-dijo la Reina- aunque no aguantarías las orejas al final de la noche.

De pronto Lily vio un collar de rubíes, hermoso. Al momento en que se lo puso supo que ese era el collar perfecto.

-Harry Wintson-dijo la Reyna muy feliz- es muy apropiado.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aunque sea un poco corto. Muchas gracias a las personas que me mandaron review, más que a nada a todos los anónimos, mil gracias porque no tengo forma de responderles y a los que están suscritos ya les conteste. En verdad no tengo con que agradecerles a todas las personas que leen esta historias, ya que después de todo el tiempo que deje abandonado el fic, me lleve la sorpresa que había personas que todavía leían esta historia.

Quiero decirles que el próximo capitulo es el último de esta historia, y espero poder subirlo antes de navidad, ya que voy a salir. Y si no pudiera prometo ponerlo después del 5 de enero. Terminando esta historia me voy a dedicar a mis otras historias, ya que en este momento no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la computadora.

Después de todo esto les dejo **unos avances del siguiente capitulo:**

-Espero que no te importe-dijo James mientras abrazaba a Lily- pero pedí nuestra canción.

-James-dijo Lily tristemente- todo ha sido extraordinario. Un cuento de hadas real, pero ya no puedo hacerlo.

-¡Larga vida al Rey James III!-gritó Sirius

-Sois inteligente a la ves que hermosa- dijo James mientras veía a Lily festejando con sus padres.

-Inglaterra no está lista para una reina como yo

Espero que le haya gustado, si no díganmelo, por favor déjenme reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


	11. El baile de Coronación

_El príncipe y yo._

_11.-El baile de coronación._

El tiempo que Lily había pasado en el palacio se le había pasado muy rápido. Tan rápido que no podía creer que se encontrara en el baile, platicando con el primer ministro de Inglaterra y con los reyes.

James no podía quitarle los ojos a Lily, ya que para él se vea increíble o más bien dicho fabulosa, perfecta.

-¿Me disculpan?- dijo James a los reyes de Noruega

-Lily ¿me concedes este baile?- dijo James al momento en que llegó a interrumpir la platica que estaba teniendo Lily.

-Por supuesto- dijo Lily muy alegre, mientras era arrastra por James hacia la pista de baile.

-Espero que no te importe-dijo James mientras abrazaba a Lily- pero pedí nuestra canción.

-¿Tenemos una canción?-pregunto Lily extrañada, pero al momento en que se escucho la tona de una suave melodía, dijo- ¡Tenemos una canción!

Así pasaron un largo tiempo bailando, pero ambos sabían que necesitaban estar solos. Así que James dijo- Vamos a oto lugar.

Lily no tuvo que contestar ya que solamente se dejo llevar por James, él cual la llevo a un estudio. Al momento en que se quedaron solos se empezaron a besar coso si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Eso me molesta un poco- dijo Lily señalando a los guardias que había en las puertas

-Bien, ven conmigo- respondió James metiéndola a otro cuarto en donde se hallaba una mesa de billar, una pequeña mesa y un buró que estaba cubierto por una tela gris. James al momento de entrar al cuarto empezó a besar a Lily, pero justo en ese momento entro Soren interrumpiendo esa linda escena.

-Disculpe señor- dijo Soren- se que usted y su padre querían hablar en privado con el Rey de Dinamarca

-Si, gracias Soren- dijo James un poco molesto- cuando regreses te voy a dar una sorpresa- le dijo a Lily

-Me parece genial- dijo Lily divertida- ya me estaba preguntando cuando iban a empezarme a tratar bien

James al escuchar este comentario solo sonrió, y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Donde se iba a llevar acabo la reunión.

-James-dijo el Rey al ver entrar a su hijo- ¿Recuerda a mi hijo James?

-Que gusto volver a verte- dijo el Rey de Dinamarca.

-Hablemos de negocios- dio James

-Hablemos de los derechos de pesca- comenzó el rey de Dinamarca

-Podemos hacer un trato- dijo James

* * *

Para Lily todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas, habían sido geniales, un total cuento de hadas. Pero sabía perfectamente que algo le faltaba, a pesar de tener al hombre que amaba, sirvientes y todo lo que una persona pudiera soñar, le hacía falta algo y ella sabía que era.

Y por más intentos que hacía por tratar de olvidarlo o de sustituir ese deseo simplemente le era imposible.

-Bien quiero mostrarte algo- dijo James interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lily

-Ok- dijo Lily alegre. James se dirigió a la mesa que estaba cubierta y le quito la tela, debajo de esta, había una rebanadora de jamón, pan, y todo lo necesario para preparar un emparedado.

-Ahora relájate, querida- dijo James mientras se quitaba el saco- mientras te preparo el emparedado perfecto. Creo que descubrirás que el alumno ahora es el maestro.

-Veo lo orgulloso que esta tu padre de ti- dijo Lily viendo como James prendía la rebanadora.

-Si

-James-dijo Lily tristemente- todo ha sido extraordinario. Un cuento de hadas real, pero ya no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué¿Qué estas diciendo?- dijo James muy extrañado

-Que no puedo quedarme

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto James

-Cuando te conocí- empezó Lily- estaba muy concentrada, porque tenía miedo, y tú me sacaste de ahí y es lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por mí, pero sigo siendo yo- dijo un tanto triste- todo lo que quiero hacer aún es parte de mí. Pensé que podía olvidarlo pero no puedo.

-¿Y nosotros?- dijo James triste

-Tu perteneces aquí- dijo Lily como si fuera obvio-yo no. Tu papá te necesita aquí, para tu mamá y para Arabella.

-¿Es todo?- dijo James- ¿No volveremos a vernos?

-No lo se James- dijo Lily

-¿No puedo hacer que te quedes?- dijo James empezando a llorar. Lily al ver esto abrazo a James muy fuerte, y ella también empezó a llorar, porque su cuento de hadas había terminado.

* * *

El día de la coronación había llegado, en la sal se encontraban las personas más importantes de Inglaterra y todos los reyes del mundo entero.

El padre empezó la ceremonia diciendo unas frases en latín, después le dio el cetro a James. Posteriormente le pidió al Rey que se quitara la corona y se la diera. Este así lo hizo. El sacerdote levanto la corana y se la puso a James. Oficialmente James desde ese momento era el rey de Inglaterra.

* * *

-¡Larga vida al Rey James III!-gritó Sirius desde el balcón real

-Hoy es un profundo aunque agridulce día para todos- empezó a decir James, y de pronto vio a Lily, la cual estaba entre la gente viéndolo- al ser testigos tanto de un fin como de un principio. Mientras debemos continuar también debemos estar agradecidos por haber sido bendecidos con alguien que tan hábilmente nos guió hasta donde estamos-James ve directamente a Lily- cuando a habido tanto amor y felicidad para alguien es natural estar renuente a cerrar un capitulo tan bello de nuestras vidas- En este punto Lily ya no podía más si se quedaba un minuto más iba a llorar, lo cual no quería, así que decidió irse- Avanzar pocas veces se logra sin dolor y tristeza. Mientras la pena puede ser profunda las nubes se alejaran y el sol volverá a brillar.

* * *

Desde ese día la viada para Lily y para James había cambiado muchísimo. Lily al haber llegado a su casa lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su mama y desahogarse con ella.

Mientras James tenía que seguir con su vida, y para eso tenía que olvidar a Lily. Y lo primero que tenía que hacer era liberar la mariposa con la que le pidió matrimonio a Lily.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 semanas, desde que Lily había regresado de Inglaterra, y ese día era el día que por fin iba a graduarse.

-¿Pueden ponerse todas las niñas para una fotos juntas?- dijo el papa de Lily a todas las amigas de está.

-Chicas- dijo la mamá de Lily- digan queso

-QUESO- dijieron todas

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- dijo la mama de Lily mientras la abrazaba- déjame ver- dijo mientras le arrebataba el diploma- cariño- dijo mientras veía el diploma

-Sois inteligente a la ves que hermosa- dijo James mientras veía a Lily festejando con sus padres.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Lily mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba James

-Te quiero en mi vida Lily- dijo James decididamente- quiero casarme contigo, quiero tener hijo y quiero que envejezcamos juntos. Si debo esperarte hasta que estudies medicina, seas doctora y cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, lo haré. Esperare.

-Inglaterra no está lista para una reina como yo

-Tendrá que estarlo porque yo si lo estoy- dijo James

Lily al escuchar estas palabras no pudo hacer otra cosa que besar a James.

**FIN.**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

AVISO: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ROWLING, todo le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner. Tmb quiero que sepan que este es un mundo alterno, en esta historia no hay nada relacionado con la magia.

Hola a todos :)

Tal como lo prometí termine la historia antes de navidad. Lo único que tengo que decirles es muchísimas gracias por haber leído la historia y que me hayan esperado tanto tiempo. Espero que les hay gustado el final.

FELIZ NAVIDAD

PROSPERO AÑO 2006


End file.
